The School of Valcoria
by JesaWicked
Summary: Sixteen lucky students get picked to attend Valcoria, a new wizarding school, for half a year. Will things go smoothly for Harry or will demons make his life a living hell? What does Draco have to do with it? Some OOC,Language,Slash,Demons,DH:
1. Chapter 1: The News and the Limp Wand

**Title: **The School of Valcoria

**Intro: **A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning: **A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated T for now, higher rating in future chapters. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up. Some characters that are a year older than the Golden Trio is the same age as them in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**Authors Note **(**AN**)Yes! –raises arm in the air- I finally got pushed into making a HP fan-fiction! I hope you readers would enjoy this story as much as I'm starting to right now. I carefully planned out what I'm going to write so hopefully I don't start straying off from the plot like usual, haha. Also please read and review, I really want to know what you readers think of this story. Thanks bunches!

**Chapter 1: **The News and the Limp Wand

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was not an unknown fact that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy loathed each other. No wait, let me rephrase that, _absolutely_ hated one another. You would either have to be a total moron or a blind man not to notice.

Draco's narration as to why he loved to make Harry's life a living hell was a mystery to everyone. When asked by a brave Slytherin student, he would simply smirk and say "Because I bloody feel like it." Then, would give the questioner a death glare that would have them scampering away, afraid of what the Slytherin prince might do to them next. Although Draco Malfoy was one bloke that had all the female students glorifying his handsomely good looks and his high intelligence, his eyes spoke otherwise.

One look into those cold silver ashen orbs and you could almost feel the hate and villainy radiating off of them. One would have to be doltish enough to stand in the way of Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

Of course this doesn't include Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Harry was one of the few brave souls that would actually stand up to the Slytherin prince. He didn't mind the scratches and bruises that came after each confrontation either. Seeing the ferret turn into a bright shade of garnet and putting on the most ridiculous face he calls a threat would make Harry burst out in laughter which annoyed Draco to the extent. Harry would be beat to a pulp by Draco's cronies soon after. Draco of course would be stomping off to the Slytherin common with Pansy latched on to his arm, fumes literally steaming out of his ears.

This whole locomotion was a very common occurrence in the Hogwarts grounds. Harry always wondered how Draco became head boy since they got into fights more than Ron and Hermione getting into poppycock arguments.

Unfortunately, today was not one of Harry's good days.

"I'm going to literally kill that pompous bastard!" Harry yelled through gritting teeth.

Ron Weasley ran after his best friend who was quickly making his way to the Great Hall. It was just about dinner time, first day of their seventh year. "Harry! Hey Harry wait up!"

The red head was out of breath upon reaching his fuming friend. He gently grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder, "C'mon mate, just forget about it." He huffed, "We all know Malfoy is a jerk, but really Harry, do you seriously want to get beat up again?"

"Ron, look what he did to my wand!" Harry stopped dead in his track and started waving a rather limp looking wand in front of Ron's face.

Ron had to use all his strength not to start laughing like there was no tomorrow. He just stared at the wilted thing and didn't say a word, just trying to concentrate on keeping a straight face. To Ron, it looked like a string of thick brown spaghetti.

"I can't even cast a bloody spell out of it without having it shoot at random directions. I've tried to undo it but I can't Ron. I highly doubt you can fix the problem." He stated crossing his arms.

"Why don't you ask Hermione, she's a genius?"

"I already asked her. She can't do anything about it either." He said in a frustrated tone.

"How about McGonagall, did you ask her yet?"

"No Ron I didn't… and I don't plan to until I have a word with Malfoy to take care of this little problem he caused." Harry turned around and continued to make his way to the Great Hall. Not caring if his red-head friend was following him or not.

"Harry! W-wait for me!" Ron yelled running after his friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Great Hall was already filled with elated returnees and antsy first years by the time Harry and Ron arrived. The Hall looked magnificent as always, basically to impress the first years but it always still made Harry moved although it was his seventh year. This was Harry's second home, it always made him feel safe and blessed.

"Oi, Harry! Over here!" Both boys heard the voice of one of their friends upon arriving. "Saved you chaps a seat."

Ron and Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, "Hey Dean, nice seeing you again." Said Ron.

"Likewise Ron." He smiled.

"Ahem, and aren't you two going to greet me?" said a more familiar voice. Both boys turned around and met eyes with their not so frizzy haired best friend. She had her arms cross and was tapping her foot.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Harry said gawking. Ron didn't say a word but kept staring in awe.

"What do you mean what happened to me?"

"N-nothing, you look amazing!" Harry smiled giving her a hug. And amazing she was, it seemed like over the summer the girl underwent some kind of miraculous transformation. She seemed fit and a bit curvy on all the right places. Her hair wasn't that same frizzy mess that the boys were used to but instead replaced by straight, still thick, tamed hair. Hermione even started wearing makeup. It wasn't caked or horrid like Pansy's but light and simple, good enough to enhance her already appealing features.

Hermione blushed a little and a miniscule smile began to form on her face. "What's wrong with you Ronald?" she asked when she noticed Ron's awkward face.

"H-Hermione, is t-that really you?" he said softly. "Bloody hell…"

"Ron, do speak up, I can't hear a word you're saying."

"Uh, f-forget it…" he said clearing his throat."Nice seeing you again."

She rolled her eyes, "It's amazing what a hair straighter can do to your hair." She said as a matter of fact. "When my family went to Italy last month, my mum decided to bring me to a hair salon. Knowing her, she probably got tired of looking at my frizzy hair."

"What the hell is a hair straightener?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Muggle device."

"Oh, I see. Well, you look rather... nice today."

"C'mon boys, have a seat, dinner is about to start soon." She blushed at Ron's comment. "Oh and Harry, I noticed you finally grew a couple of inches. You're taller than Ronald now."

"Thanks Hermione. It's always good to beat Ron height-wise."

"No way, I'm still taller!" pouted Ron. Ron was still childish even though he was nearly close to eighteen.

Harry was just about to take a seat when he remembered his poor wand. "Wait, I can't sit down yet. I have some business to take care of first."

"Harry, please don't tell me it has to do something with Malfoy again?"

"Hate to break it to you Hermione, but it does." Ron told her.

"Harry! I can't believe you. Haven't you learned your lesson from sixth year? I mean really." Hermione glared at Harry.

"I have to do this. I'm not going to cower off like the rest of the students and bow down and kiss the ferret's feet. I won't stoop that low." Harry's face began to redden just thinking of Draco, in a not so good way.

Without glancing at the boy, she turned around, seated herself down, and began to take sips of her pumpkin juice. "Suit yourself Harry." She knew, even if she tried to, that she won't be able to change Harry's mind.

"C'mon Ron." Harry stomped off.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry then from Harry to Hermione. "Uh, o-okay mate." Oh how Ron wanted to stay and sit with Hermione right now. But he knew backing up his friend, just in case Draco's two goons decide to cast a nasty spell at Harry, was more important.

"Do you really think this is a good idea mate? I mean look, Crabe and Goyle seem to look more burly last time we saw them." He said nervously.

"If you don't want to come with me then don't Ron."

"There he is mate. Look at that, Draco's hair seems to be getting blonder every year."

Harry looked at his friend, "I don't think I have time to notice his hair."

As Harry approached, laughter could be heard throughout the table. This table did always seem too loud and obnoxious to Harry's standard, always causing a ruckus. The first year Slytherin girls, and some boys, were staring at Draco in awe like he was some sort of god to be served. They were obviously awestruck by his dashing looks. The blonde has his ways of making sure the new Slytherins knew where they stand and that they knew who the top dog was.

Although Harry didn't have time to notice the blonde because of his anger, it seemed like Hermione wasn't the only who has changed over the summer. For one, he grew a couple of inches and Draco wasn't as lanky as last year anymore, instead he was tall, lean, and cut. He seemed more irresistible than ever according to the girls. His hair was longer now and wasn't so slicked back as the years before. His skin was flawless as usual but Draco seemed to have tanned up. He was still very light skinned but now had a hint of the lightest of tan.

Draco soon noticed the duo walking up to him. "My my, look who we have here. St. Potter and his little pet Weasley." He smirked.

"I'm not his pet you ferret. I'm getting tired of your lame insults."

"A little redder Weasley and your hair and that hideous face of yours will start blending together." Draco said coolly.

"Malfoy, fix this right now! I mean it." Harry held up the useless wand. It was silent for a second or two before the whole table began to burst out in laughter.

Pansy Parkinson suddenly latched herself to Draco's arm possessively. "Don't order my Draconis around you halfblooded prat." She spat out. Harry was always disgusted by Pansy. She was more on the loose knickers side he thought.

"Shut it Pansy, I wasn't talking to you was I? I suggest you shut your pug face up and continue to kiss Malfoy's arse."

Pansy's face was in total shock as chuckles could be heard from a few people from their own table. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw Malfoy trying to keep in a laugh behind the emotionless mask he puts on.

Draco stood up, moved aside some blonde strands that ghosted over his eyes. "Enough Potter, I suggest you leave the table and go back to your uncouth posse you call friends. Or would you rather have ten points taken away from Gryffindor?"

"Abusing powers already eh Malfoy?" Harry took a step forward glaring at the blonde.

"Trying to look mighty? Trying to prove to your posse that you're able to stand up to me? So typical of you, Boy Who Had Lived, to be a braggart in front of your peers?" He sneered.

Harry had the tingling urge to punch the living daylights out of the blonde, making his nose bleed for all eternity and wiping the stupid sneer off of his face. Harry unconsciously fists his hands which Draco was quick to see.

"I'd like you to try Potter." He hissed. Crabe and Goyle abruptly stood up to protect their little baron.

Harry smirked, "I see you have your cronies doing your dirty jobs for you again. You were always on the pansy side weren't you Malfoy?"

"Enough!" Came a booming voice from the head table. "Everyone take your seats! Dinner is about to be served and I want you seventh years to set a good example for our new students." Dumbledore eyed Draco and Harry.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and began to drag him back to the Gryffindor table as much to Harry's dislike. "Let's go Harry; Dumbledore is making that creepy face again."

Harry took one last glance at the snake prince behind round glasses before getting dragged away.

Smirking and without taking his eyes off the Saint, "Ten points from Gryffindor." He said coolly, making sure the duo heard, and sat back down getting praises from his fellow Slytherins. Harry could have jumped him right there and then but he could feel the headmaster's eye on him. He didn't want to be in trouble on his first week.

Once everyone in Draco's table settled down and continued their gossips and trash talks, the blonde secretly eyed his enemy in silence. His smoky gray orbs turn a darker shade of gray. Whether it was because of anger or curiosity, no one would know. Even Draco didn't know. _Bastard_… Draco thought.

Both boys plopped down on their reserved seats with Harry still fuming. The whole table seems to be staring at him. "That bastard took ten points from us already." He finally said.

"That good for nothing snake!" a raven haired French boy from second year yelled.

"I told you not to go to him Harry." Hermione lectured her friend.

Neville rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, "Yeah but it still didn't give him the rights to take points from us for no apparent reason."

"I suppose you're right. But still, Harry, you should learn to keep your temper and your pride down. By the end of the year we might be in the negatives."

"Well, you're head girl do something about it." Harry told her.

"When I see them doing something they aren't suppose to then I'll deduct points from them as soon as possible." She said while running her fingers through her now straight hair.

"That won't do, why don't you deduct points for no reason like he did?" Asked Ron.

"Ronald, you know I can't do that. As head girl, I have to apply to the rules."

Ron gave her a look and said under his breath, "If you weren't so beautiful right now then I'd be yelling at you."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Hermione.

"What? I didn't say anything. Why do you always assume I said something?" He said trying to avoid the witch's gaze. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Harry, Ron was acting nastier towards her more than usual and she didn't like it at all.

"Sorry, Hermione. It's just… the school year just began and here comes Malfoy trying to ruin this year for me again. I'm quite fed up with it. This is our last year and I want it to be fun for all of us."

Hermione gently gave her friend, who now had his head on the table, an atoning smile. She patted him on the back, "Don't worry Harry. Ronald and I will make sure this year would be a blast for all of us."

"Yeah don't worry mate, screw the Malfoy heir."

A first year, who looked rather shy whenever he looked at Harry spoke up, "Speaking of Draco, I heard from my father, who heard from a member of the ministry, that Draco is set up to be married with Pansy Parkinson right after he graduates this year."

Ron and half of the Lion table started laughing, "I wondered how the bloke's face must have looked like when he was informed of the _wonderful _news." This news seemed to have brightened up Harry's mood a tad bit.

"Probably obeyed and put on a forced smile like a good little daddy's boy, much to his dislike." Harry snickered. Almost everyone knew that the Slytherin prince despised the wench. Harry almost felt sorry for the spoiled brat, but that feeling only lasted for a second.

"Everyone settle down and let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. With that said, delicious food began to appear in front of the hungry students face. Whole turkeys were being carved by levitating knives and being served to the students while empty glasses were being refilled with pumpkin juice. Mashed potatoes were being passed around along with butter and rolls.

"Mind pashin the gravy 'arry." Ron asked with mouth full of dark turkey meat.

"That's disgusting Ronald, it's impolite to talk with your mouth full, you do realize that?" Hermione told her friend while politely nibbling on her turkey breast.

"Aww, c'mofit 'moine. I'm starvin' and I don't care if I'm spattin' food outta my mouth." Ron grinned at her with his mouth full and food particles hanging off of his teeth.

"Ugh, boys…"

Harry shook his head and couldn't help but smile. He really did miss his friends and seeing his two best friends argue over something stupid made him feel right at home, as weird as that may sound.

"What are you smiling about mate?" Ron looked at his best friend, finally swallowing his food, "here, eat up. You're looking mighty thin these days." The red head pointed a large turkey leg in front of Harry expecting him to eat it.

"Me… thin? Seems like your thinner than me Ron."

Ron flexed his arms. "No way mate, I've been trying to bulk up this whole summer with Charlie. He visited this summer with Fleur." Ron deeply sighed and stared into space grinning like a fool. "She's still one beautiful lady Harry I got to tell you, Charlie caught a good one."

Suddenly, a buttered roll came flying towards Ron, hitting him on the face. Harry almost spit out his juice trying to contain his laughter.

"What the hell was that for Hermione?!"

Hermione glared at Ron, "Eat up _Ronald_, we wouldn't want Fleur to be disappointed now would we?" she said in a scary tone.

"Ugh, girls…"

Smiling to himself, Harry decided to ignore both of his best friend's pointless argument and began to eat his food. Taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, he began to observe the other students around him. Harry felt old. I mean, seeing the young looking first years made one feel old. He and the rest of his close friends were to be graduating this year, everyone would be doing their own thing and that in a way scared Harry. Would he be alone? What would he be doing after Hogwarts? Questions like these seem to be popping up in Harry's mind recently.

He was about to take another mouthful of mashed potatoes when he suddenly felt the hair's behind his neck erect. Was it the cool night's air nipping at his skin? Or was it something else? Harry usually felt this weird feeling come over him when someone or something was watching him. Harry's heart began to beat a little faster. His mind was thinking Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dementor's, and everything else that was called evil.

"What's wrong mate? Seems like you've seen a ghost… Uh, no offence Nick." He said to the Gryffindor ghost, who just nodded at him. It was a surprise his head didn't fall off this time.

"I don't know Ron, I feel like I'm being watched or something."

"Of course you're being watched Harry! You're the Boy Who Lived for Merlin's sake. Most of the student's here are fascinated by you and your story. You should be used to it now mate."

"I suppose you're right."

Harry continued to enliven his hunger and started to observe the professors that were eating on the head table. He saw Dumbledore buoyantly talking to professor Flitwick, probably talking about the latest gossip on the ministry. Snape was in the corner eating silently next to Madam Pomfrey. Harry still didn't trust the bloke, after what he did to the Headmaster last year. He had hexed Dumbledore and claimed it was only for the protection of his godson. His godson, the Malfoy heir, had the duty of killing Dumbledore but cowered the last minute. Draco was severely punished after by his father for shaming the Dark Lord, well, that's what he had heard from a few Ravenclaws on the Hogwarts Express earlier today. The confrontation a few minutes ago was the first time Harry saw Draco after that incident. Harry never understood why Dumbledore forgave the two for their attempts, the two people he, Harry James Potter, detested the most during his stay here in Hogwarts.

Harry's and many other student's thoughts were soon disrupted by clanking coming from the head table. He looked up and saw Dumbledore standing and hitting his fork on his wine glass.

"Attention students, new and old. I have a very important announcement that I acquired this summer on my trip to Romania. If I could please have your full attention, it'll be easier for me to explain my findings." He sat back down and like he said, Dumbledore had everyone's attention.

He cleared his throat. "As you may have heard over the summer, if not then I will be informing you of this news, that a new wizarding school, Valcoria, that was built nearly seven years ago is having a celebration of some sort due to their having their first graduates this year. The location of this new school is in Poland in the city of Krakow, on a secluded plot near the great Salubus Lake perched on the highest hill."

The Great Hall was now filled with whispering students about what Dumbledore was getting on with. Curiosity was filling every child's mind in the room.

The wise one continued. "You all may be wondering about the celebration that I just mentioned. Just to inform you, it's more like an invitation more than a celebration. Nevertheless, I think this invitation that I was informed of would be a very good experience for all of us."

The curiosity that is currently in the student's head had now grown two times bigger.

"What do you think the Headmaster is going on about?" asked Neville.

"I have no idea mate, but this is getting rather interesting." Ron replied.

"Everyone please, settle down and let me continue. I've had a meeting with Valcoria's headmaster, Sorian Dramugso, along with seven other chosen headmasters from different wizarding schools from around the world that Dramugso secretly selected. Hogwarts, along with the other chosen schools, are to have sixteen students attend Valcoria for approximately six months as part of the celebration. It's to acknowledge the fact that Valcoria will be part of the twenty-five wizarding schools when they have their first ever seventh years graduate this school year."

"Bloody Merlin! That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard!" beamed Ron. He wasn't the only one getting excited over this, but the whole room seemed to be in an excited mood. Even Harry Potter.

"I've heard the school is filthy rich! Can you believe that, the lucky sixteen will be stepping foot on one of the most affluent schools ever?" Neville was literally shaking in his undergarments.

"I bet there's a ton of hot polish boy's in there. Mmm, what I'll do to have a chance to get my hands on one of those." Giggled Ginny, while looking at Harry from the side of her eye making sure he had heard her.

Ron gave his sister a disgusted look, "I don't need to hear my sister getting off by thinking of blokes from Poland."

Dean laughed and said, "I bet they have hot polish ladies there too Ron, don't worry."

Hermione gave a small sound of a 'humph' and turned her back towards Ron. "Blimey, I never thought of that." Ron said thinking. Harry wanted to smack Ron with his choice of words to say in front of Hermione again.

"Therefore," The headmaster continued, "I have decided along with the other professors of Hogwarts to have four students of each house go and make Hogwarts proud." He smiled warmly at his students. "House prefects, please stand and come up to the head table."

Each table started cheering as their prefects made their way towards Dumbledore. Pansy and Blaise were the first once to get up from Slytherin table. Soon followed by Zach and Hannah from the Hufflepuff table, then Padma and Eddie from Ravenclaw table.

"Blimey! I almost forgot that I was prefect this year. Bloody hell…" said Ron wide eyed.

"Then get up there, smart man." Harry pushed his friend towards Dumbledore. Lavender followed Ron up to the headmaster.

Harry wanted to know what they were talking about but of course that didn't happen. Instead, he decided to read Ron's reaction to whatever Dumbledore was telling them. By the looks of Ron's face it seemed like it was good news so far. The red head was smiling from ear to ear, so were the rest of the prefects. Then all of a sudden they were all in deep thought, conversing with their fellow house prefect. They were soon interrupted by Dumbledore and each and every one of them talked to him one by one. When it was supposedly Ron's turn, Pansy and Blaise had a sour look to them as he talked. Ron didn't notice because he was too busy jumping up and down like a fool. Dumbledore then gave them a hand signal meaning that they were dismissed and the prefects went back to their table with eager students wanting to know what happened.

"Ron, tell us what happened!" Harry asked, eager like the rest.

"Oh Harry, you won't believe this! Lavender and I, along with the rest of the prefects, were automatically chosen. I think I'm going to have a heart attack Harry, catch me if I fall." Ron joked clutching his chest. "This is like a dream come true!"

"That's great Ron! You're one lucky bloke!" But just as his happiness for Ron appeared, it soon disappeared. "Wait… then I won't be able to see you for half the semester…"

"That's not all we talked about Harry, listen…" as soon as Ron tried to explain himself to Harry, Dumbledore stood once again and made another announcement.

"With that little meeting that I had with the prefects, I along with the faculty have decided on the sixteen students." Everyone in the room became silent. Like the expression, so silent that you can literally hear a pin drop. "Starting with Gryffindor, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Lavender Anna Brown, Hermione Jean Granger, and Harry James Potter, congratulations!" Hermione and Lavender along with the rest of the Gryffindor ladies literally shrieked in happiness. Although the guys were pretty bummed, they were still proud to have their Harry Potter to be one of the four to represent Hogwarts' Gryffindor.

"Congratulations Harry! Make us proud chap!"

"Harry, make sure Ron doesn't get too wild while you guys are there." Joked Dean.

Harry couldn't help but grin. He forgot about his poor little wand and more focused on the fact that he will be Malfoy free for a few months. Things began to lighten up.

"Harry isn't this great?! The Golden Trio together at Valcoria!" Ron hugged Harry.

"For the Hufflepuffs, Zacharias Lodi Smith, Hannah Marie Abbott, Susan Amelia Bones, Justin Ferguson Finch, congratulations! In the Ravenclaw table, Padma Pathar Patil, Darius Stilt, Shermie Atavir and Luna Delu Lovegood, congratulations to the four of you."

Pervati began cheering her sister's name. "I can almost feel her excitement!"

"At last but not least, the Slytherin table." Harry hoped that one certain person's name woudn't be called. That was a one percent chance and that was a chance he was willing to take. "Pansy Petunia Parkinson, Blaise Slav Zabini, Malcom Fluar Baddock, and Draconis Lucius Malfoy, congratulations to you as well!" Harry banged his head on the table and had it just resting there. He guessed the ninety-nine percent won.

"I can't believe this…" he moaned in frustration.

"Well, duh, of course Draco is going to get picked Harry." Dean reminded him.

"Yeah, plus, I was about to tell you that Dumbledore made us pick who we think would be best to represent our house. Of course Lavender and I would pick you because you are the boy wonder and Hermione because she's the smartest girl in school." Ron didn't want to add the fact that she is now the prettiest girl in his eyes.

"Congratulations to the sixteen lucky students who will be departing the school grounds this Friday to attend one of the most talked about school. I know you lot will make Hogwarts proud. Now, enough of my jibber jabber and let us continue our feast." The old man announced before taking a seat.

And so, the feast began with the extraordinary news as the main topic of conversations throughout the Great Hall.

(**AN**): Okay so there is chapter one. What do you all think? It's kind of a bit of a rush in the end I thing. I wanted to upload this a.s.a.p is the reason. Anyways, sorry for the grammar and misspelling, I don't have a betta.

Read and Review folks!


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Merlin! Dragons!

**Title:** The School of Valcoria

**Intro:** A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning:** A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated T for now, higher rating in future chapters. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up. Some characters that are a year older than the Golden Trio is the same age as them in my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**Authors Note (AN) **Hello there! I, for some odd reason or another, decided to make another chapter of this. I know it has been a while but I just recently re-read this and actually liked the ideas for future chapters I had thought up. Anyways, thank you for the reviews from the first chapter. I wasn't even sure if this story was going to get read because there are so much Harry/Draco stories. Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 2:** Bloody Merlin! Dragons!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron held up a maroon colored velvet robe. It had white lace at the cuffs and an over exaggerated collar that looked like something an old wizard might have worn back in the olden days. He scrunched his nose and looked at his best pal Harry. "Harry, do you think mum would notice if I left this awful looking thing at Hogwarts? I mean seriously, who in their right mind would wear something like this?"

"You know that robe was passed down from generations to generations in the Weasley family. It would hurt your mum's feelings if you purposely left that here. Besides, what will you wear for the welcoming ball at Valcoria?" Harry walked to his trunk and placed his own robes inside.

"C'mon mate, quit taking mum's side! I know for a bloody fact you wouldn't step foot inside this robe."

Harry smirked at Ron, "Of course not. I wouldn't be caught in that thing." He teased.

"I knew it!" Ron laughed as he hurled a pillow towards his friend. "Anyways, can you believe that we are finally leaving Hogwarts tonight? You can't even imagine how excited I am Harry." He clutched his chest and sighed admirably at the ceiling. "I tell yah Harry, more choices for us lads. I said it once and I'll say it again… Polish women, feast your eyes on this fiery heartthrob called Ronald Weasley."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. "Women are the only thing that floats around in that head of yours."

Ron pretended to be offended, "Well of course Harry! We _are_ at that age when our teen hormones go wild at the sight of females. Don't tell me you do not feel the same?"

"Oh shut up Ron. It's just I don't really have time nor the patience for them right now." Harry was almost right. In reality Harry didn't really care for the girls at his school at the moment. He didn't exactly know why but he just didn't see a commitment with anybody anytime soon. Harry convinced himself that his bad relationship with Cho in the past must be to blame. Ever since then things have been going downhill for him in the dating department. It wasn't like Harry cared at all. In fact he didn't really mind.

"Are you boys ready yet?" The duo heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger from outside the boy's room. "You do know that the farewell dinner will be starting in a couple of minute's right?" She continued to nag.

"We're just about done here Hermione!" Harry yelled in response. "We'll be down in a couple of minutes!"

Ron made a face at the door. "All she does is nag. If she wasn't so appealing then I would consider her as an official boy repellent."

"Yes, and I can see that this so called repellent has no affect on you whatsoever." Harry continued to tease his friend who turned bright red at the remark.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Look who finally showed up!" Dean blurted out as he spotted the boy wonder and Ron running towards them in the Great Hall. "You chaps are always so fashionably late!" He patted the empty spot next to him. "Luckily I saved you guys a spot yet again."

"Thanks…" Ron huffed. "…I owe you one Dean."

"Not a problem! Anything for one of the representatives of Gryffindor." He beamed.

"Where were you two?" Hermione, who was sitting across from Harry and Ron, crossed her arms and peered at her two friends. "I do remember asking you guys if you were ready about… oh, _thirty minutes_ ago."

"Sorry Hermione. Ron was being an annoying prick and made us late again."

"Not true!" Ron interrupted.

"Really? Bear in mind that you knocked me to the ground after I mentioned that little evidence I found out about you earlier."

Ron turned scarlet when he remembered exactly what Harry was going on about. He averted his eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of him to save himself from turning more into a bright red tomato. "Would you be so kind enough to shut your trap?"

Harry laughed and patted his friends back. "You know I'm only teasing you mate. Perk up will you? Food will be here soon. I know that kind of thing will brighten you up."

Ron shook his head and grinned, "You know me well, bloody git."

While waiting for the food to arrive, the Hogwarts students within the Great Hall decided to converse with one another. Loud chattering, laughing and even arguments could be heard throughout the room. The Gryffindors themselves burst out in conversation with their fellow housemates. Harry didn't feel like talking at the moment. For some reason he wasn't as upbeat as everyone else was. Harry wondered if it was the fact that he would be leaving his beloved school in a couple of hours. The boy wonder sighed and tried to listen to Ron's conversation with Hermione about his expectants for Valcoria. Harry tried to be interested in the conversation but that soon dwindle within minutes. _What's wrong with me this evening?_ He thought to himself. It wasn't like him to be oddly depressed during a supposedly happy atmosphere with his fellow Gryffindors. Harry wished the food would arrive very soon so people wouldn't start noticing his pessimistic state.

It was when Harry tried to tune in to Ron and Hermione's discussion again when he felt the familiar tingling sensation run cold down his spine making the hairs on his arm rigid. Harry felt this feeling a few days before and he wondered what had triggered to make him react that way. He felt the awareness of being watched again. If he was in fact being watched then by what or whom? Harry frantically looked around trying to find someone or something that was causing him to feel this way. Paranoia was always something Harry had to deal with most of his years in Hogwarts. "Are you feeling alright Harry?" Hermione studied her friend. "Is something bothering you?"

Harry wiped a sweat that was trickling down his forehead, "Uh, I'm fine Hermione. What are you talking about?" He lied.

Hermione continued to calculate Harry's actions as he pathetically tried to act normal.

However, just as fast as it came, the sensation quickly vanished in a snap when the voice of the Headmaster boomed throughout the Great Hall

"As you all know, tonight is a very special night for Hogwarts and the few selected students. Tonight will be the night where we, the residence of Hogwarts, get to attend and stand for the departure of Hogwarts' Prosperous Sixteen!"

Ron nudged Harry, "Oi, is that what we'll be called from now on? I find the name rather marvellous. Doesn't it make you feel important? If I do say so…" he whispered but was soon interrupted by the witch in front of him.

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione hissed.

"Geez! Calm down woman!" He hissed back.

"After the feast," Dumbledore continued, "The Prosperous Sixteen will gather here at the head table so I can give you lot some last minute words. Everyone, enjoy the feast and root the presence of them while they still set foot at Hogwarts! To the Prosperous Sixteen," Dumbledore looked throughout the room with a sincere twinkle in his old wise eyes, "We, the students and teachers of Hogwarts, will surely miss you. We know you'll show Valcoria what Hogwarts is really about. With that said, let the farewell feast begin!" Cheers erupted from each house table, each of them cheering for their house representative. Harry still felt uncomfortable with attention but he had to admit he sure felt damn proud for being a Gryffindor at the moment.

Heaps of food then started appearing at the table. With a snapping sound a whole turkey appeared not soon after the potatoes then the gravy and so forth. Ron felt like he was about to faint with all the delicious food apparating before his eyes. No doubt he was hungry as a werewolf tonight.

Neville raised a glassful of pumpkin juice in the air, "To Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lavender!"

"To Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lavender!" The rest of the Gryffindor cheered back raising their own glasses.

"Yes, we'll really miss you guys." Ginny smiled as she tried to make eye contact with the boy wonder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Prosperous Sixteen had already made their way to the head table, all except for the Slytherin group, after an amusing, not to mention, fulfilling meal that had almost left Ron Weasley unable to walk. He rubbed his aching belly as he leaned over his pal Harry for support. "I think I'm just about ready to explode." Ron whispered.

"How many times did we tell you not to go for thirds?" Harry whispered back.

The fiery red head frowned, "You know for a fact I can't refuse a meal." He continued to rub his aching stomach. "Harry…" he whispered again."Look who finally decided to show up."

"I'm glad the Slytherins have finally appeared." The headmaster beamed. "Now we can start."

Draco graciously bowed, "Sorry to keep you waiting headmaster. I just had to take care of two Hufflepuff first years who decided to pick a fight with one another."

Dumbledore nodded "Ah, a true Head Boy enforcing the rules on his fellow students. Well done Draco."

Harry couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin Prince before him. _What a two faced bastard _he thought _I bet he was the one who picked a fight with those two innocent first years._ He also didn't like the fact Draco was standing there all high and mighty like he was the king of the whole place. _I bet if he stuck his nose any higher he would be staring at the ceiling_. Harry noticed the witch beside him and was automatically disgusted at how Pansy was all over his arm like he was going to run away the second she let go. I mean, who would _want_ to be all over his arm anyways?

Of course Draco knew Harry Pothead was currently glaring at him. He certainly didn't give a rat's arse. He would show Potter who the authority was. Yes, he would make it known to the Boy Who Lived that he, Draconis Malfoy, was above him and that Harry was nothing more than a halfblooded loser that just got lucky in life.

"Harry, do pay attention my dear boy." Dumbledore interrupted Harry's thoughts of possible curses he could give his rival snake during his sleep.

"I'm sorry Headmaster." He apologized. _Great, now everyone is looking at me including that good for nothing snake _he thought. Harry unconsciously looked at Draco and the two made eye contact for a mere second or two. His heart almost skipped a beat when he felt the other's ashen orbs bear into his soul. The second felt like an eternity to Harry as he struggled with himself to avert his eyes elsewhere. Why was Harry so suddenly intimidated by them? He had looked into his eyes before but nothing felt like how he was feeling at the moment. He was almost sure he felt a tiny spark of emotion deep within Draco. Too busy with his inner puzzlement, Harry hadn't noticed the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Draco made the first move and deterred his eyes back to the Headmaster. Oddly, the weird sensation Harry was feeling a second ago was gone. He swallowed and continued to look at the Slytherin but was disappointed when all signs of emotions in Draco's empty eyes disappeared.

Something hard nudged him on his side, "Pay attention Harry!" Hermione harshly whispered to him.

"Sorry." He whispered back.

"Wait!" Shermie interrupted the Headmaster. "Do you guys feel that?"

The group at the head table became quiet. It was faint but Harry did feel a slight vibration at his feet.

"I feel it too!" Zacharias cried out. "I think the vibrations are getting stronger!"

Suddenly, cries could be heard from the rest of the young witches and wizards in the Great Hall as they too felt the odd trembling.

Crabbe and Goyle ran up to Draco, "We'll protect you!" they said at the same time while they blocked the blonde out of the way from an unknown entity.

"I think it's an earthquake!" One boy near them yelled.

A first year Gryffindor hid under the table, "Could it be death eaters?" he asked.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and was surprised when he saw the old wizard smiling to himself. Ron noticed this too and both looked at each other with raised brows. "I think he's gone mad." He told Harry. The wise one stood up and raised a hand.

"Children," He yelled out, causing all the students in the room to stop in their track. "No need to panic. You are not going to be harmed nor is there an earthquake."

"What do you mean?" Pansy screeched.

"Would everyone, including the professors, follow the Prosperous Sixteen and I to the front entrance?" Dumbledore smiled at everyone "Sorian Dramugso, Headmaster of Valcoria, has arrived!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone, including some of the faculty of Hogwarts, was in awe from the sight that was before them.

"What the bloody hell are those things?" Blaise gawked.

Neville hid behind Harry "I think they can eat a human whole if they wanted to."

Luna, who was the only one out of the whole lot to be standing near the creatures, smiled. "I think they're beautiful!"

"They're dragons from Estonia, I'm sure of it." Hermione stared at the two lizards before her. "Their scales are one of a kind and they were once hunted almost to extinction because of it. People from the old past believe that their scales were the answers to gaining extra power for their wands. Of course the scales did indeed hold some sort of power but it wasn't the same power they expected. They eventually stopped the hunting but it was almost too late. Nearly more than half of the population of these dragons disappeared from the face of this earth. That's why we have never seen one with our own eyes. All they have is a short history of them in one of the books I read during my 6th year. They didn't provide pictures at all. It takes my breath away to actually see one in person."

She indeed was right. Harry was amazed by these two dragons. Their scales were a magnificent color of pearly white with golden flexes within them. Their wing span as well as their body mass was larger than the average dragon. Both the dragon's tails was long and covered in bony spikes and their eyes almost seem like solid metallic marbles.

The two massive dragons were harnessed by golden straps and behind them was the metallic silver carriage they probably guided through the night sky. It was grand and could probably sit more than twenty passengers even leaving room to walk around. The sides of the carriage were detailed by lustrous black stones. This was almost expected from the wealthy wizarding school.

The door from the metallic carriage opened and out came a tall, blonde hair blue eyed man. He was not nearly as old as Dumbledore but seemed to be around the same age as Sirius. His hair was shoulder length and was the same platinum color as Draco's. Sorian's eyes were a bright blue that resembled two shining sapphires. He looked discerning and cunning like a mighty king that everyone admired. The robe he was sporting were dark gray, almost black, and had the silver Valcoria crest in the front. The aura around Sorian was almost intoxicating and Harry couldn't get his eyes off of him. This man, he hated to admit, was absolutely alluring.

"Dumbledore! My old wise friend! How are you this fine night?" His deep voice cried out when he spotted the Hogwarts Headmaster.

They went up to one another and gave each other a sincere hug, "Things couldn't be better Sorian, my dear friend."

The Valcoria Headmaster faced the crowd and bowed. "I see you all have met my two lovely dragons Basha and Basia. My name, you might have heard already, is Headmaster Sorian Dramugso. I will be the one personally escorting the chosen individuals back to Valcoria. My pupils back at my homeland are truly excited to be having so many young witches and wizards from around the world visit our school. I believe six other schools have arrived already making you the seventh and final school."

"Prosperous Sixteen, I have already instructed the house elves to fetch your things in your rooms. They should be loading them in a couple of minutes. Meanwhile, why don't you all say goodbye to your fellow schoolmates while we prepare for departure?"

"Oh Harry, I'm going to miss you so much!" Ginny cried out. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Harry surprising him and the people around her. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Harry just stood there shocked while Ginny clung on to him like some helpless soul that was about to lose its body. "Ginny, get a hold of yourself will you?" Hermione tried to pry her off Harry seeing as her friend didn't look one bit comfortable with Ginny invading his circle of privacy. "It's not like Harry is going to be gone forever."

"That's easy for you to say Hermione. You'll be with him the whole time!" She then proceeded to glare at the brilliant witch. "Of course you wouldn't be complaining."

"So," Michael Corner said from behind Hermione, "Secrets finally out I'm guessing. I knew those secretly obsessive stares towards Harry must have meant something."

"Don't you have to say goodbye to your new girlfriend, Corner?" Ginny answered back, "I'm sure she won't appreciate her boyfriend being jealous over his ex girlfriend."

Michael smiled and shook his head, "I'm sure you remember that it was me who broke up with you Ginny. Anyways," He walked up to Harry and patted him on the shoulder which Ginny slapped away. "Good luck Harry and always be on the lookout. I'll be seeing you again when you all return." He grinned and started heading towards his current girlfriend Shermie Atariv.

Ron grabbed Ginny's arm. "Ginny, what's gotten over you? I demand you let go of Harry this instance."

"Fuck off Ron."

Ronald stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe his sister just cursed him out! He wanted to say something but all he could do was point at her while small squeaks came out of his mouth.

"What's this?" Came a smooth cool voice nearby "Has the little Weaselette finally lost it?"

Harry saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle heading their way. Draco didn't make eye contact with Harry, actually it didn't seem like he acknowledged the Boy Wonder's presence at all, but he was surely having a stare down with Ginny.

"Leave me alone Malfoy and leave my Harry alone as well! This was one of the reasons why I would rather prefer Harry staying at Hogwarts. I can't stand to think that he will be locked up in that school with the likes of you." She sneered.

Draco laughed. Harry couldn't help but notice how cool and composed the Slytherin was. He felt his heart thumping at a faster pace as Draco walked closer towards them. "I'm sorry, but seeing how possessively disgusting you look right now is really an eyesore. Come to think of it, I almost feel sorry for little Pothead for having to be around a wench like yourself."

"Draco, stop it right now." Hermione tried to interrupt.

"I would, you see, but seeing as you didn't help this situation at all leaves me no choice." He smirked at her and continued to glare at Ginny. "Now, why don't you two lovebirds let go of one another before you ruin the plans of going to Valcoria for everyone."

"Ginny, he's right. Now is not the time to cause a scene." Harry pleaded to Ginny.

Ginny frowned, "But Harry…."

"Please Ginny."

The young witch hesitantly let go of Harry. She stared at her fellow Gryffindors and the three Slytherins, "I won't forgive any of you if something bad would ever happen to Harry." With that she hurriedly ran back within walls of Hogwarts.

"You bloody bastard! Don't talk to my sister that way." Ron finally was able to speak.

"Do refresh my memory will you? I do believe that it was her who told you to fuck off. Isn't that right, Weasel?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Hmph," Draco smirked, "I see that my job here is done." The young Slytherin Prince turned around and headed towards the carriage that was awaiting them. He continued to ignore Harry's presence.

"I swear! Malfoy always gets on my nerves." Hermione quickly composed herself, "Anyway, we have to get going now you three. We don't want to keep them waiting." She turned face front towards her fellow housemates with glossy eyes. "I'll be seeing you guys in six months. Be good and don't cause any trouble for Dumbledore. Always be the better person and ignore Slytherin. Goodbye everyone."

The rest of the chosen Gryffindors waved goodbye to their friends as all four of them headed for the magical carriage where the rest of the house was already waiting. Their next destination, Valcoria.

**(AN) **Next chapter will finally be Valcoria! I was originally suppose to have chapter one and two combined but I figured it will be too long. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There was minimal Draco and Harry interaction but they'll get more of it in the later chapters. Gosh, Ginny is one fiesty witch!

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think. They'll make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unsuspecting Memories

**Title: **The School of Valcoria

**Intro: **A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning: **A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry Ron/Herm pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated M. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up. Some characters that are a year older than the Golden Trio is the same age as them in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**Authors Note **(**AN**) I just rated this story from T to M because of future content. Well, that and I might forget to change it, hehe. I also don't want to rush Draco and Harry's feelings for each other so it might take a while.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3:** Unsuspecting Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The dragon ride to Poland was expected to be over in approximately one hour. Everyone, during their first entrance, took their seats on huge purple colored armchairs that felt velvety to the touch. Lavender had asked Cho if she too smelled the heavenly scent of cinnamon and maple. Cho had nodded and added that it made her more calm and relaxed. You can see the curious faces of students as their eyes explored the inside walls of the transport. The black silky walls, which strangely had an eerie resemblance to a coffin's interior, was scattered with pictures of Sorian and his companions, the Polish flag, and the Valcoria seal. If you look closely you could even spot a picture of the Hogwarts Headmaster and Sorian waving in one of the picture frames. The wall lanterns on the corners had a warm luminous glow that made the students feel homey and warm.

It would be a lie to say that _everyone_ in Sorian's vehicle had a grand old time because Ron Weasley, much to his dislike, had gotten motion sickness along the way from the sways and trembles of the metallic carriage. Everyone made sure to sit as far away from Ron when he would start gagging. Hermione, being the brave one, would lovingly pat her friend's back and would place an empty plastic bag in front of his face. She knew Ronald wasn't too fond of rides associating with animals whether they were on one or being dragged by one. The memory of riding Buckbeak with Harry and Ron was solid proof enough when Ronald threw up all over Harry when they were doing a nosedive landing.

Earlier, upon entering the carriage, Harry decided that he would take the seat next to the window. He absolutely loves flying at night and he always appreciated the scenery that was before him whenever he was up in the heavens. Also, one of the other reasons he took the seat was because it was the furthest away from Draco Malfoy. Harry had gotten several glares from the Slytherin gang when he stepped in the carriage for almost making the whole lot late for their departure. Sitting away from them would be the best solution. He was tired and had a headache from Ginny's weird actions back at Hogwarts ground.

"Isn't the view nice Harry?" Luna, who was sitting beside him, asked him.

Harry looked at the girl and noticed her gazing outside the window with almost a hypnotized stare, "Yes, it's beautiful." He responded.

"The stars tonight are singing to me. They almost sound like the Woodland Fairies when they mourn the death of one of their royalties." Luna seemed to be saddened by this. "It's a sorrowful lullaby that resembles chimes blowing in the wind. I find it beautiful and depressing at the same time."

Harry smiled at Luna despite her odd insight on things. "I wish I could hear them."

Luna sighed and sat back in her velvet chair and began gently stroking the armrest. "I wish you could too." She softly whispered to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. "Do wake me up when we arrive will you Harry?" Luna quickly added before sleep crept up within her. He secretly admired the girl for bravely voicing out her thoughts in spite of the fact that no one took them seriously. Harry almost wished he was as courageous as she was. The Boy Who Lived massaged his aching temple and leaned back on his own chair when he felt Luna's contagious sleep began to creep up on him. He looked out the window once more to look at the stars before drifting off to the black barren lands of his dreams.

"_Harry…"_

_Harry Potter opened his eyes to the sound of his name being called out. He found himself laying on the cold dirt ground and facing a starless night sky._

"_Harry…" it hissed again. Harry was unsure where the voice was coming from but he knew it was getting closer._

"_Who are you?" He attempted to shout back but found his voice to be dry and sore. He took a trembling hand and placed it on his throat. "How long have I been here?" He croaked aloud to himself._

"_Harry…" it said again followed by a blood curdling scream from a woman. It sounded so close that whatever it was could have been only a couple of feet from Harry. He attempted to prop himself up but was stopped when a surge of pain hit his temples causing him to fall back on the cold dirty ground._

"_Ah!" He groaned. The pain began to slowly subside after a couple of minutes and Harry once again attempted to prop himself up. Although he was successful this time, the pain was still evident. He staggered to his feel trying to gain balance. Harry looked around but all that was surrounding him was darkness. He brought his hands up to his temples and started to massage them as he tried his best to scope something, anything, out from the shadowy horizon. He scrunched up his eyes when the cold night air blew bits of dust in the air stinging them. _

"_Where the hell am I?" he said aloud, his voice disappearing with the whistling wind. Harry's body felt exhausted and pained like a man who had been beaten up trying to protect himself. With no other options Harry began to walk. He didn't really care what direction he was walking to. Harry felt that standing there like a helpless soul would get him nowhere. The minutes seemed like hours as Harry continued to walk against the wind, the dust particles lashing harshly onto his face. _

"_Stop!" A woman's desperate voice screamed. It was faint and almost drowned out by the furious wind but he knew the woman, who ever she was, needed help. Harry noticed a faint light in the distance. It was blurred but he took his chances and began to head towards it._

"_I'll kill you!" The woman's voice yelled out in the distance. In the yonder, Harry spotted a gray house like cottage. Chills crawled up and down Harry's spine when he had the odd sensation of familiarity with the house. A loud crashing sound within the house caused Harry to jump. He looked up and saw people through one of the windows on the second floor and within that window he could see flashes of light going from left to right behind the white sheer curtains. He quickly opened small wooden gate and ran towards the front door which thankfully was unlocked. The inside of the house was a wreck. It might have seemed like a hurricane had just passed by. All the furniture were torn apart and scattered. Eventually Harry found the stairs and quickly descended to the second floor skipping two steps at a time. _

_Harry was at the second floor hallway and noticed that the second floor looked no better than the first. Everything was loud. All Harry could hear were loud explosions and, he wasn't quite sure, but a baby's soft wails. The surrounding was dim and the Boy Who Lived, having barely any visibility, tripped over something. He fell face first onto the hard wooden floor and in the process twisted his right ankle._

"_Shit!" Harry hissed as he brought up a hand to his nose. His nose felt numb and his fingers felt the warm thick substance of blood coating the bottom part of his face. Harry looked back to see what had tripped him and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a body lying on the floor with its back facing him. Wondering if the body was dead or not, Harry crawled towards it with his broken ankle limiting his mobility. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a man. A very badly beaten man with a gaping wound on the back of his head. Harry shook the man's shoulder but already knew it was a lost hope. The man didn't respond nor was he breathing. The boy had a feeling that he had to know who this man was. The feeling of curiously was overbearing so Harry tugged on the man's shoulder until the man slowly rolled on his back. Harry wished he hadn't done so. He felt his body giving way and he felt suffocated as his breath escaped his lungs. _

"_This is not happening." He cried out in terror. His tears were now uncontrollably streaming down his cheeks, mixing in with his bloodied face. In a quick and sudden move, Harry jumped on the body and began to furiously shake him. "Wake up damn you!" he yelled out. The lifeless body below him didn't move. Harry collapsed onto the man and started to sob on his chest._

"_Please…" he begged it."Dad, get up…"_

_This place, he finally remembered, was his parent's house. "Parent's house…" he whispered to himself. That was when he realized, "Mum!" he yelled out. He tried to get up but the pain in his foot was too much for him. Harry felt his ankle crack and give way but he just screamed through the pain because all that was in his mind was his mother. It was his poor mother who was screaming out for help all along._

"_Don't! Do not touch my son!" said the woman's voice from a couple doors down._

"_I'm coming mum!" Harry yelled back. "I'm here!"_

_Harry furiously limped as fast as he could towards the broken door. He felt the familiar evil aura as he came closer to the room. It stunk of death and power. What he saw upon reaching the door broke his heart into little pieces. It was his mother protectively shielding a crib with her wand pointed at the familiar snake like man in front of her._

"_Voldemort." Harry growled, the sound of the name fouling his mouth._

_Voldemort laughed at the sight before him, "What a good mother you are Lily." He grinned at her. "Will it be good enough to protect your son?"_

_Harry began to limp towards his mother, "Stop! Mum, I'm right here! Get out of the room!" but it seemed that neither Lily nor Lord Voldemort had heard him._

"_You will not lay a finger on Harry!" Lily threatened._

"_What a brave Gryffindor." Voldemort teased as he slowly raised his wand towards Lily. _

"_No!" Harry tried to jump on The Dark Lord but was thrown back when an invisible shield sent a painful shock throughout his body. Harry hit his back painfully against the wooden drawer._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green light escaped Vodemort's wand and hit Lily on the chest. Within seconds, Lily's lifeless body was sprawled out at the foot of the crib. _

"_No!" Harry screamed. His body was now unable to move from the powerful spell that threw him back. All Harry could do now was cry as he watched Voldemort slowly walk towards the crib with a disgustingly amused look on his face. _

"_Harry…" The Dark Lord smiled. Harry's vision was blurring. He didn't know if it was from the tears or the fact he was finally blacking out from the pain._

"_Harry…" Harry began to suddenly choke. He felt invisible hands wrapping themselves around his neck. Saliva began to pool from his mouth as he felt his eyes begin to roll towards the back of his head. With one last look Harry realized Voldemort was staring straight at him with his wand pointed his direction. _

"_You're mine!" Voldemort hissed. Then everything turned black._

"Harry!"

_That voice…_

"He's crying. Oh Harry, wake up will you?" That faint quivering voice of concern sounded familiar.

_Wake up? Mum? Voldemort… _

That's when everything hit Harry like a pound of bricks. The death of his poor mother and father. He suddenly remembered the pain of being suffocated and the pain of seeing his parent's murdered bodies.

Harry Potter quickly opened his eyes, "Mum!" he cried out. Much to his disappointment all that was in front of him was his school mates. He noticed Hermione crying in front of him with Ron's arm draped around her with the same concerned look.

"Mate, I think you were having one of your nightmares again." Ron patted Harry on the arm with his free hand.

Harry wiped off his sweat coated forehead with his sleeve. His head was throbbing and his body ached. "I'm sorry to have you guys worried." His voice was trembling and he noticed he was still shedding tears. He looked around and noticed everyone in the carriage had their eyes on him. Harry felt his face turn beat red and just wanted to sink into the velvet chair. "This is so embarrassing." He whispered to himself and quickly tried to clean off the tears on his red cheeks.

Lavender, who was standing next to Hermione, turned around and raised a defending hand in the air. "There is nothing to see here folks. Why don't you all turn around and mind your own business?" She especially had a hard gaze on Pansy who was now covering her mouth to keep from bursting into uncontrollable laughter. She noticed Draco, who was sitting beside Pansy, looking out the window. He was the only one out of the whole compartment that wasn't staring at Harry.

"What had happened Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to get the images out of his memory. "I'll tell you about it later. I'm not really in the best of moods right now. I'm exhausted." The Boy Who Lived looked out the window and tried to distract himself by looking at the twinkling stars in the black night sky.

Sorian noticed the commotion coming from the back and quickly made his way to the source. Upon reaching it he saw a brown haired boy wearing glasses dripping in sweat, red as a tomato, while this boy's friends reluctantly began to walk back to their seats. "Is everything here okay?" He asked causing Harry to jump at the sudden unfamiliar voice.

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry. I just had a bad dream while I drifted off to sleep." Harry looked down from embarrassment and started to play with the hem of his shirt. "It happens to me all the time so no need for worries." The images of his parents were still haunting him but he tried his best not to show it.

"Are you sure you are alright? I can send you to the medical ward right when we hit the school grounds if that is what you want."

Harry looked up at the stunning Headmaster surprised, "Oh no sir! It's okay really. I'm perfectly fine."

"What is your name young one?"

Harry swallowed and cleared his throat. "Harry. Harry Potter, sir."

Sorian took a good look at the young boy in front of him. He had heard that name before from an old friend. He could vaguely remember the conversation they had. His friend had mentioned the name Potter in one of their chats during the beginning of the year but he had quickly dismissed it as soon as he thought of another thing to converse with. Sorian did find it a bit strange but waved it off figuring it wasn't that important to begin with.

"Alright, well, best to not drift off to sleep again because we're about to arrive in a couple of minutes." He smiled at Harry and began to walk back to the front of the carriage. Luna, who had been silently observing everything, put a gentle hand on Harry's still trembling arm.

"I'm sorry the song of the stars didn't soothe your dreams Harry. I was sure they would do the same for you as they did for me."

Harry tried to smile but didn't really have the best of moods to and just nodded at the young girl next to him. At the same time Harry felt the carriage descending down. It was time. They had finally arrived.

The site before the students was absolutely incredible. No words could describe in detail how marvellous the Valcoria grounds looked under the night sky.

"It's so… huge!" Ron gawked. Others beside him could only nod in agreement. In the distance, sitting on an enormous hill protruding from the water, was a shimmering black like castle almost twice the size of Hogwarts. This castle was surrounded by a dark blue lake that shimmered under the moonlight that almost mimicked an Australian blue sapphire. Connecting the castle to the mainland was a suspension bridge. It was almost wide enough to fit four normal sized cars side by side.

"Is that thing safe?" Blaise said out loud.

Sorian chuckled, "Of course it is young ones. Come, there are small carriages waiting for us at the start of the bridge. Oh, and don't worry about your things. The house elves will bring them to the proper location when they are ordered to."

Each student followed the Headmaster and saw three white carriages lined up behind one another. Each had two shimmering black stallions in front of it. "They look demonic." Ron pointed at their hollowed out eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't be so rude Ronald and just hop on." She pushed Ron into the carriage must to his dislike. Harry, who was right behind Hermione, was about to go in after her when he was shoved harshly by the shoulder.

"Watch it Potter." Draco snarled as he made his way to the transport in the front.

Harry rubbed his shoulder, "You're the one who bumped into me you bloody bastard!" He tried to yell back but doubted Draco even heard him.

"Come on Harry." Luna, who had decided to ride with Ron and the gang, reached out a hand to help Harry in. He accepted and glared at the back of Draco's head hoping it would magically combust.

During the short ride, Ron and Hermione had been scared out of their minds when they were crossing the creaky suspension bridge. Hermione was holding on to the side of the carriage for dear life while Ronald was trying to make his move and hold onto Hermione for comfort and stability. The witch would slap Ron's arms away when he would grab Hermione. Ron huffed and claimed that he had unconsciously done it because he was frightened. She didn't believe him because he had attempted it three more times by the time they reached the protruding hill.

"I see the other guests are all waiting for your arrival already." Sorian yelled out so all the Hogwarts students could hear him. Harry saw in the distance crowds of students lined up along the side of the path leading up to the main entrance of the castle. "I would all like welcome the next batch of students." His voice boomed out so that all the students alongside the path heard him. "I have with me Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sorian began introducing the Valcorian guests as they passed them by. "You might know some of the schools already but to your left is the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." The girls in various blue colored silk robes waved at the passing carriages. Harry saw Fleur's little sister and waved at her. He also noticed from the side of his eye Ron admiringly smiling at them.

"To your right is the Bokongo school of Witch-Doctors." The Bantus bowed their heads as they passed them by. They were wearing a bright green wraparound cloth and short sand colored robes that covered the right side of their bodies. Their beautiful dark colored skin glowed under the moonlight. "Over there to your left is Durmstrang Institute." The students were clad in their usual blood red robes with fur lining. Hermione suddenly remembered Victor and wondered what the handsome man was up to these days. Ron seemed to realize Hermione smiling to herself and decided to glare at her.

"Up ahead is the Salem Witches & Wizard Institute. Nice bunch I tell you. Most haven't seen another witch or wizard besides their own." These students waved nervously at Harry and the rest of the students. They were wearing plum colored blazers with their school emblem on it and black long skirts or slacks. He noted that Salem students didn't wear a robe. "Right across from them is The Rapaz Encantado Academia. It just translates to All Boy Magic School" These males started hollering and cheering as the carriage passed by. They made sure to blow kisses at the passing females of Hogwarts causing some of them to sheepishly smile.

"And last but not least Madurus Establishment of Magic. Now now, do not get frightened. They're actually a good bunch of students." Harry hardly thought that. These students were clad in jet black hooded robes and a red sash around their waist showing their school emblem. They didn't wave or nod at the Hogwarts students but just stood there with their heads low. Just as they got near the Madurus students, in unison, took off their hoods and continued to look down. They were all so pale and their hair was all black aside from a couple with gray silver colored hair. Harry gulped as one silver haired male looked up straight at Harry. This made the hair on the back of his neck stand on ends. This boy's eyes were blood red and was that a small smirk forming on his face?

(**AN**): Sorry, this chapter wasn't really that exciting but hopefully you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. I promise to make the next chapter more interesting and fun. Thank you for the reviews on chapter 2!

Please please please, **Read and Review**!


	4. Chapter 4: Some things never change

**Title: **The School of Valcoria

**Intro: **A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning: **A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated T for now, higher rating in future chapters. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**Authors Note **(**AN**) Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I've had a major brain fart with this story but I think I'm starting to put the pieces together. I've changed a few things and characters in my previous chapters. Just small stuff though. Oh and please excuse my poor grammar and spelling. I don't have a beta.

**Chapter 4: **Some things never change

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Someone tell me this is just a sick and twisted nightmare." Harry muttered to himself as he watched the Slytherin students make themselves comfortable in Valcoria's Hogwarts common room. It was bad enough that they had to all sit awkwardly, much to everyone's horror, with each other at the welcoming feast but sharing a common room? It was straight out ludicrous.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and suddenly felt sickened, "I still can't believe we have to share a common room with all these bastards." It seemed like everyone had segregated themselves from the Slytherin quad making sure to be as far away from them as possible. The downside to that was the quad had picked a spot with the comfortable couches near the warm cozy fire.

**Flashback**

_Upon stepping foot inside Valcoria's Great Hall, the Hogwarts student's eyes were fed with black marble, floor to ceiling windows and gold trimmings. The students stood there with awe as the scanned their new surroundings. Many expensive looking wooden tables were scattered around. Each table had an array of ravishing table décor. The students were afraid to move in case they accidentally break something worth hundreds of galleons. _

"_Is the size of this Great Hall really necessary?" Padma whispered to Lavender._

"_I agree." Lavender whispered back. "It's far too grand for my taste."_

"_That's because you two don't have any taste or class whatsoever." The two girls turned around and saw Pansy giving them a repulsed look._

"_Finally," The pug faced girl smiled as she scanned the grand room. "Thank Salazar there is a place to dine that is finally up to me and my fellow Slytherin's standards."_

"_I find it quite humorous that you think you have class Parkinson. It's rather obvious, don't you think, that you lack said trait." Padma countered._

_Pansy glowered at the two snickering girls and stomped towards Draco and the rest of her Slytherins. She made sure to give Padma a good hard shove with her shoulder as she passed them. _

_Harry, who was watching the whole thing, had the sudden urge to hex Pansy. He began thinking of nasty and embarrassing hexes he wished he could give her when he heard Sorian clear his throat behind him._

"_I hope you all are pleased with what you see around you. I did pick out the fabulous décor after all." He beamed. Someone in the back made a gagging noise to which Sorian miraculously didn't hear. "I know you lot were separated by tables back in Hogwarts but seeing as it's really unnecessary in this situation, I will have all sixteen of you share the table up front near the Head Table." Sorian pointed at the rectangular table draped with a golden table cloth. "Go ahead now children. Please, do get settled in your seats. The students should be coming in soon."_

_Everyone seemed to have groaned in unison as they slowly walked to their now shared table. Harry made sure to avoid sitting across and near Malfoy. As a matter of fact, everyone seemed to be finding a seat the furthest away from the four. _

"_Bloody hell, someone please kill me." Ron had the displeasure of sitting next to Blaise. The olive skinned Snake rolled his eyes and tried to scoot away from the Weasley. The four unlucky students who had to sit in front of them made sure not to look straight ahead. Avoidance of any eye contact with Salazar's children was the best for both parties._

"_Why me?" Justin sighed to himself. Before a Slytherin had a chance to retort, the Great… no _Grand _Hall doors swung open and in piled the students from both the guest schools and the real students of Valcoria and the Valcoria's professors._

**End Flashback**

Harry sighed defeated, "Well at least we have the other two houses in here as well. Merlin knows what will happen if it was only the Lions and Snakes residing here." He looked around at the silver and black clad décor.

"Not a pretty sight I tell yah mate." Ron walked over to the hallway towards the boy's dormitory and froze. Harry saw the confusion his friend was displaying as Ron curiously opened the doors. Ron turned around, red as a tomato, and stomped back to where Harry was standing. "What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry," Ron took a deep calm-down-before-I-explode breath and pointed towards the direction he had just stomped from. "There are only two doors in that hallway. One is the bathroom and you can guess what the other door is." Harry was a tad bit confused for a second but soon realized what Ron was trying to tell him.

Harry plopped down on the nearest armchair and rubbed his suddenly aching forehead. "Do we really have to share a bedroom with them?" Harry glared at Draco who was sitting too comfortably on the plump couch. "I'd rather chop off my left nut than sleep in the same room as those brats."

"Bloody hell mate," Ron then jokingly covered his crotch. "I wouldn't go that far. I would kindly appreciate it if you left my poor sacs alone tonight when we are forced to sleep in the room."

"Oh bugger off Ron." Harry laughed. "We wouldn't want Hermione to be disappointed that her Ron can't produce little magical babies."

Ron turned bright scarlet and looked around the room to see if Hermione was at hearing range. "Anyways," Ron cleared his throat and glared at Harry. "You're right about Slytherins. Merlin knows what those good for nothing Death Eaters would do to us once we're all dozing off." Ron sat on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting on and looked around the room for something to do.

"I see that the chess table is already occupied." Ron mumbled to himself disappointingly "Want to play a bit of Exploding Snap?"

"Gladly."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was finally time for the students to head off to bed. This act should have been a simple one but in the boy's dorm room it was all but that. Everyone did a splendid job avoiding the make believe barrier that the Slytherins seemed to have made for themselves in the common room. Of course avoidance wouldn't last very long because now they all had the feat of choosing which bed to sleep on. The room itself was big enough for everyone so that they wouldn't be suffocating from each other's presence but of course the boys overlooked that. The four poster beds were covered in gray and black comforters with large fluffy silver pillows. Sorian wanted to make sure his school was something to talk about when the students returned home after six months. He rather thought the black color equalled luxury. Harry on the other hand was starting to _really _hate the color black. There were four beds lined up against the right wall as well as on the left. At the back wall there were two huge windows overlooking the Salubus Lake. The view was breathtaking. Harry was glad that the other houses, all except Slytherin, had a chance to finally have a tower view much like back at the Gryffindor tower. The walls were lined up with banners that had the Hogwarts crest on it and a few old portraits that were looking at all them suspiciously.

Draco made the first move and walked towards the left wall and claimed the bed near the window. He heard a pop as his school trunk appeared at the foot of his bed. Blaise and Malcolm followed and claimed the two beds next to Draco leaving one more bed available near the door. As if time stopped, everyone became still as two trunks popped at the foot of the two Slytherin's beds. They all looked at each other for a good minute before everyone bolted to the opposite side of the room to claim the four vacant beds. Ron claimed the one near the window, Darius and Zacharias claiming the two in the middle, and Justin claiming the one near the door. That left…

"Thanks a lot guys." Harry frowned at his friends, who seemed to be giving him a look of pity, and trudged slowly to the vacant bed next to Malcolm.

"Oh goody! Potter gets to be my bed buddy, how wonderful." Malcolm said sarcastically. Blaise snickered while Draco glared daggers at Harry for daring to be this close in proximity from him. Upon touching the bed, his school trunks appeared and he began to take a few things out to put on his nightstand. Everyone soon mimicked his actions and they too started organizing their things before washing up and heading off to bed. Harry thought it wasn't as bad as a situation Pansy was in. It was one Slytherin girl versus seven. He chuckled to himself at the image of a terrified Pansy surrounded by angry hormonal teenage girls.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was morning in Valcoria and Harry Potter refused to get up. He was moody, snappy, and just wasn't in the mood for anything. Blaise and Malcolm decided it would be fun and hilarious to jinx Harry's duvet to slide off Harry and fall to the floor every tic of the hour. Poor Harry would start to shiver and wake up wondering why his damn covers kept falling off the bed. He wasn't that bad of a sleeper was he? Harry eventually found out who one of the culprits were at around six in the morning. Blaise had gotten up to use the loo and whispered a praise to himself about how brilliant he was for thinking of such a funny prank. Little did Blaise know that poor Harry was awake and heard everything. Being too tired to do anything back, Harry quickly unjinxed his duvet and fell back asleep within a few minutes. His slumber, as much as he prayed to the gods that no one bother him, was interrupted not even an hour later by the sound of a familiar and a _very_ annoying voice.

"Potter, get your lazy arse up."

Harry didn't move and pretended he didn't hear a word. He hoped that said annoying voice would leave him alone.

"I'm not dense Potter. Your horrible acting won't fool me."

"Leave him alone Malfoy! He obviously looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep. Let him rest!"

Draco turned around and scowled at the fuming red head. "I don't give a damn if he had his beauty rest or not, Weasel. I'm not going to stand here and make St. Potter make me and my Slytherins look like a bunch of lazy fools. Of course you and your lot wouldn't care. I wouldn't expect you to know proper pureblood etiquette seeing as your family are all a bunch of imbecilic blood traitors."

Ron immediately took out his wand and pointed it at the grinning Malfoy before him. "Take that back ferret!"

Harry groaned and got up, "Put away your wand Ron."

"But Harry…"

"I don't want you getting kicked out and sent back to Hogwarts." Harry looked at Draco and had the sudden urge to punch his jaw. "I'm up. Are you happy now Malfoy?"

Ron reluctantly put away his wand and stomped out of the room. "I'll wait for you in the common room." The red head grunted over his shoulder.

Draco's gray orbs returned to the Boy Who Lived and scrutinized Harry's topless body. "Please do us all a favor Potter and put on a shirt. I wouldn't want anybody to be traumatized from looking at your grotesque figure." With that he quickly turned, his robe billowing behind him, and left the room.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" He yelled as the door to the dormitory slammed shut. _Six more months _Harry thought _just six more months_.

Breakfast, in Harry's opinion, was uneventful and rather dull. The only highlight of it was Hermione whispering to both him and Ron the awkward night they had to spend with Pansy. He decided not to tell her about his eventful night with his duvet. He really didn't want her to worry about him. Harry turned to scan the Hall and noticed a few eyes staring at him. Harry sighed and reminded himself that nothing ever changes.

"Attention everyone," Said a short and stout woman at the head table. "Headmaster Sorian couldn't be here this morning but he wanted me to inform you all that since today is Saturday, it would be the best time to congregate and get to know each other. We didn't really have any time last night due to the late dinner we all had. So with that I suggest you explore, assemble, make new friends and enjoy your first weekend."

The students around them began to whisper to each other, some students sounding reluctant while some others seemed eager. Harry noticed that the creepy school with the creepy students was seated at the back of the Hall, not eating and not talking.

"A rather weird bunch eh Harry?" Zacharias whispered to him. "Look at them, glaring at their breakfast as if a house elf cooked it in the loo. They're probably not the breakfast type."

"Um, excuse me?" Harry heard a few girls giggle on the other side of their table. "Are you Draconis Malfoy?"

"Why yes he is!" Blaise beamed while Draco just sat there looking uninterested. "And I," He kissed one of the girls hand "am Blaise Zabini. This here is Malcolm Baddock. It's a pleasure to meet you beautiful, ravishing, ladies."

Harry and Ron could have almost thrown up at the pathetic sight. They decided, along with Hermione, to walk around and become social. Harry on the other hand wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep but he eventually decided to get the whole meet and greet over with.

They met a few nice folks, a little weird some were, but they were decent enough to become friends with. The trio talked a bit with Ron's new sister in law Gabrielle and hung out with her and her Beauxbatons friends, much to Hermione's dislike, for a couple of minutes before a bunch of rowdy Rapaz Encantado Academia boys whisked a blushing Hermione away. Ron ran after the boys and a giggling Hermione and left Harry alone with the Beauxbaton ladies. The Boy Wonder nervously smiled at them and excused himself and told them he was going to find his friends. In reality he felt rather awkward being surrounded with such beautiful girls so he decided to leave.

Harry walked around for a bit ignoring all the usual stares from random students.

"Hello Harry James Potter."

Harry abruptly turned around to see a pretty Bocongo girl and a timid looking American boy looking at him. "Um, hello." He returned.

"My name is Wemba Machel and this young man next to me is my friend Brent Maxford." The ebony Bocongo girl bowed down to Harry, her perfect braids falling in front of her face. Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I've read about you before." The other one said. "It was a dream for me to meet you but now here you are. You are more than what I had expected."

"I'm not all that great." Harry wearily laughed. "So, uhh…" Harry desperately tried to change the subject. "… Have you two known each other for long?"

"Brent Maxford and I have met yesterday before your arrival. I have decided on my own to take this trip as a learning experience and not to hold back with congregating. My fellow witch doctors feel the opposite unfortunately." She said sadly. Brent laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them Wemba. They'll get around to it sooner or later."

"I'm afraid not Brent Maxford. I've come to the conclusion that my fellow Bocongians have allied themselves with the Madurus Establishment. I see that their prejudices have overtaken them fully." All three of them turned to look towards the back to find the Bocongo students as well as the Madurus Establishment huddled together in the dark corner of the hall.

"They are all dark." Wemba sighed. "Unfortunately for both of you I am too."

Harry gulped. "Oh." _Great, surrounded by dark wizards and witches like always _he thought.

Brent, the brown haired blue eyed American, gave his friend a sad look. "I don't mind. I know you won't pull that dark shit, pardon my French Harry, on anybody just for laughs."

"Dark magic is very beautiful to me. I'm just disappointed that humans in today's world have used it for the wrong purposes. It's giving some of us dark witches and wizards a bad name."

Harry could have tolerated a few more minutes of dark history but sleep was over bearing him. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'll be heading up to the Hogwarts tower to catch up on my sleep. Some people decided that my sleep last night was unimportant."

"Understandable." Brent smiled. "We'll see you around then Harry. Like I said, it's a pleasure to finally meet the Harry Potter."

"Yeah," Harry said awkwardly "See you two around."

Harry quickly left the hall and soon felt like an idiot. "Why didn't I ask for directions?" He scolded himself. Harry suddenly shuddered when he remembered about the new additions to his dark magic radar. It was too good to be true. He had wished that the three Slytherins be the only dark ones in Valcoria but of course that was a far fetch dream in Harry Potter's world. He imagined how ecstatic Malfoy's face will look when he finds out that they are not the only ones in the school that kisses Voldemort's feet. Now he had more reasons to watch his back. He walked mindlessly for a good ten minutes towards the assumed direction but ended up facing a dead end wall.

"You seem to be lost Child of Merlin." A deep sultry voice said out of nowhere. Harry's head snapped back only to find the hall behind him empty. "Who's there?" He stammered while pocketing his wand in his jumper pocket.

"No need to be frightened of me, Harry." The voice came from behind him towards the dead end wall. He jumped back around, wand pointed, and saw a hooded figure that stood before him. He quickly noticed the Madurus uniform.

"How the bloody hell did you get there so fast?" Harry glared.

The Madurus boy began to laugh, "That isn't really important. What _is_ important is getting you back to your tower, am I right?"

Harry clenched his wand tighter, "I know my way back, thanks."

Another laugh emitted from the dark boy, "Is that why you are here, Harry Potter, at a dead end of the castle?" The Madurus student took off his hood revealing shoulder length silver hair. He looked at Harry and Harry noticed those familiar blood red ruby eyes. Upon closer inspection Harry noted how fair and perfect this other boy's skin looked. Harry almost wanted to reach over and stroke his silk like face. His features were pointed, not as pointed as Malfoy's, but softer around the proper edges. Harry admitted, in the back of his mind, that if he were a girl he would have found this thing in front of him too dangerously beautiful.

"How rude of me," The silver haired boy began "my name is Demoriel, year seven in the school of Madurus." He bowed his head for a few seconds before staring back into Harry's hard glare.

"So," Demoriel began to walk around Harry seizing him up. "You're the famous young boy who is believed to be the destroyer of Voldemort."

"You say is name." Harry said.

As if he apparated, Demoriel quickly breezed in behind Harry. Harry shivered when he felt Demoriel's metallic scented breath on his ear. "I do no fear him." He almost hissed.

The Boy Who Lived leaped forward making sure to be at a far proximity from the strange Madurus boy. "Stay away from me." He warned, wand pointed. Demoriel looked at Harry with such obvious carnality that Harry began to stagger backwards but bumped into the damned dead end wall.

"Potter"

Demoriel looked back at the said person with malice. Harry looked over Demoriel's shoulder to find Malfoy standing a few feet behind them, alone.

"Are you so dense Potter that you already forgotten your way back to the common room? Come on you idiotic Gryffindor and follow me." Draco stared icily at Harry for being such an imbecile.

"R-Right." Harry stammered and quickly ran to his enemy's side.

"How very nice of you Draconis Malfoy." Demoriel sneered.

Draco glared dangerous daggers at the boy. "Demoriel, I'm surprised Madurus even let you step foot outside their grounds. Potter, let's go."

"Oh, before you leave Draconis" Draco stopped but never looked back. "Tell your dear father Lucious that I said hello. I do admire people who are very much loyal to their… ambition."

Harry looked back and forth from his enemy to his soon to be enemy. There were so many questions popping into the brunette's head that he was sure Malfoy wouldn't tell him. Nevertheless, he followed a very angry Malfoy down the windy hall hoping for a chance have his questions answered.

"So you two know each other?" Harry huffed, trying to catch up to Malfoy who was walking extra fast.

"Don't talk to me right now Potter."

"What is he anyways? Is he even full human?"

Draco stopped, surprising Harry and causing the Gryffindor to almost fall over from almost colliding with the Slytherin, and pointed a wand at his face.

"I said do _not_ talk to me you filthy half-blood!"

Harry became angry in a second, "I can talk whenever the bloody hell I want Malfoy! Besides, I would like to know why you suddenly have the urge to spy on me."

"Spying on you? I think not Potter! I was in the library; if your small brain even looked you would have clearly seen it. I heard a noise and looked out and saw you almost pathetically wet your pants from fright. I would have loved to see that humiliation happen but that old loon Dumbledore forced me to make sure to keep the Hogwarts students in line. If it wasn't for me owing him a favor then I would have loved to see you suffer at the hands of Demoriel."

"Of course you Death Eaters have to stick together and enjoy the suffering of others, right?" Harry accused.

Draco felt like giving Harry one of the unforgivable but instead mumbled something to the portrait on the wall and quickly went inside the common room. Harry took a deep breath and sighed, letting his back slide down along the wall. He sat there for a few minutes and tried to compose himself. Harry questioned whether or not he'll survive the long six months ahead in Valcoria.

**AN: **A wee bit more Draco and Harry interactions but nothing intimate. Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I had fun writing it. Please read and review! Til next time! Again sorry for the grammar and spelling. I do not have a beta.


	5. Chapter 5: Conjunx Animae

**Title: **The School of Valcoria

**Intro: **A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning: **A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated T for now, higher rating in future chapters. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up. Some characters that are a year older than the Golden Trio is the same age as them in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**AN: **Another chapter up! This chapter is shorter than the other chapters but I still hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 5: **Conjunx Animae

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I can't do this." Draco whispered to himself as he looked at his grief stricken reflection in the mirror. He splashed more cold water on his face hoping to wash away the un Malfoy like expression he was projecting. He looked again only to be disappointed that it didn't go away. Draco could almost make out the beginning signs of dark circles under his eyes and was so sure he could make out stress lines on his forehead. "This is all Potter's doing." Draco glared at his reflection for saying such things. The mask he had been parading the past few days were now on its last ends. Sooner or later everyone would see how much mental agony he was suffering. Sooner or later he wouldn't be able to control it, no matter how much mental vigor he used. A sudden, yet familiar, tugging at the pit of his stomach caused the Slytherin boy to almost lose his balance.

"What's all my doing Malfoy?" A familiar, irritated, voice spoke behind him. Draco turned around to find the main source of his misery standing like his glorified self at the doorway.

Draco sighed and gathered his things. He had hoped the boy would move out of the way so he can leave in peace. He was in no mood to argue with the idiotic Gryffindor brat at the moment. Of course, as he should have guessed, said brat didn't move. "Move it Potter." He growled under his breath, making sure not to make eye contact. Being that close in proximity with his enemy was not making things any easier for the Malfoy. He had to get out of there and fast.

"Not until you tell me what you're blaming me for." Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"That is none of your concern." Draco finally had the strength to look at Harry's eyes. "Now, I'll say it again… move it Potter." To Draco's relief, the Gryffindor did as he was told but otherwise continued to accusingly glare at the blonde as he passed.

"It's not my bloody fault that you're stuck here with me."

Draco paused and was about to say something but decided it was best to keep it to himself. If only Potter knew the truth. As the days keep passing by, the more Draco found it difficult to control. He opened the door leading to the common room and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a very confused and angry Gryffindor standing in the empty washroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aren't you boys excited about our first day of lessons?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her face. All three of them were heading towards the dungeons area to their first Potions Class.

Ron rolled his eyes at her, "Sure Moine, we're really excited." He said sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval. "Oh Ronald, when will you ever take school work seriously?"

"That's a bit too much to hope for Hermione." Harry joked.

Ron ignored both of them and started thinking about the Potions class. "Do you reckon we'll meet Snape's doppelganger?"

"Don't jinx it Ron." Harry replied as they all stepped into the cold classroom. He groaned out loud when he spotted Malfoy and Parkinson already seated near the front of the classroom. The trio, despite Hermione's suggestion of desks near the front, decided to take the seats at the back of the room.

As more students piled in and gotten settled on a chair, a stout and jubilant woman came walking up to the front of the class. "Good morning!" She said in a high pitched jolly voice. "For those who don't know me, I'm Professor Spooley and I'll be teaching the lot of you everything you need to know about potions." A few students started snickering at her enthusiastic personality for such a boring class. "Let me just tell you a little something about myself before we start. I have been in love with potions ever since I was a wee little girl. It had been a passion of mine to one day be a Potions Master and teach young children, such as you lot standing before me, the wonderful art of potion brewing. A fun fact about me is that I also love knitting and absolutely love cooking on my spare time. I personally think cooking food and brewing potions is the most similar, don't you agree?"

A few nodded their heads while the majority looked at her like she was crazy. "I see a few of you aren't very enthused about the first day of classes. Very well, let's get started shall we?"

The class went on as usual after her speech. It amused Harry how opposite Professor Spooley and Professor Snape were. He wondered what would happen if they were to ever meet. Harry shivered at the thought and tried to erase the possibility of Snape having another arch enemy. His mind started to wander off for a few minutes thinking of the new school and meeting some of the new students when his mind brought him to the subject of Draco and how strange he was acting. Harry glanced at the Slytherin and saw him intensely writing down notes. Harry smirked at the thought of Malfoy trying to suck up to the Professor since Potions was the ferret's favorite subject. Abruptly, as if he knew Harry was looking at him, Draco stopped his writing and became tense. Harry saw him take a deep breath and continued writing although he lost the intensity he had.

"Mr. Potter I assume?" Harry jerked his head up to find the Professor smiling at him. "Yes Professor?" He replied.

"I do hope you're taking notes on the properties of sand arachnidan spinnerets because you all will be writing an essay about them next week."

"Uh, I'm sorry Professor."

"Good, now please pay attention Mr. Potter."

Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks from embarrassment. "Yes Professor."

Hermione didn't make anything better when she nudged Harry on the side and gave him a lecturing glare. This was going to be a long day Harry thought to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a long day of classes, Harry was finally able to rest. He decided to sleep a little early today since he finished what little homework he had and besides, he was planning on having a nice long eight hour slumber. No one else was in the boys' sleeping quarters so it made the process of going to sleep a little bit easier for him. Harry was resting on his bed for a few minutes and let the events of today play in his head until to the point he felt the heaviness on his eyelids. Not a moment too soon, Harry was fast asleep.

_The Gryffindor 'woke up' on his bed. He sat up and looked around. "Where the hell is everyone?" he whispered to himself in the quiet moonlit room. The beds were unoccupied and untouched as if no one went to the sleeping quarters that night. Looking out the window, he noticed it was also really late into the night. He slowly got up, feeling a little light-headed, and went straight to the washroom. Once in the common room, he noticed that it was empty as well but being that he was half asleep, didn't really think twice about it. _

"_What is up with this headache?" He groggily said to himself as he stumbled to the washroom. Turning on the faucet he looked at the mirror and noticed how worn out and haggard he looked. This certainly brought Harry Potter to full lucidity and started touching his face, making sure he wasn't just seeing things. "I must be dreaming." He concluded. Before he could even think of his strange reflection, Harry heard the most ear piercing cry from something that didn't sound human. The cry caused the boy to crouch down and cover his ears to mute out the sound. After what seemed like an eternity, the noise stopped. _

_Harry slowly got up and cursed the heavens for the noise had made his headache get worse. Harry froze in place when he noticed that the window near the door was broken which he had failed to notice when he went in the washroom. He slowly walked towards the bits of broken stained glass and could smell the familiar metallic scent of blood as he got closer. Harry started shivering unaware whether it was from the cool night air blowing through the aperture or the feeling of fear slowly creeping its way into him. Upon reaching the window, Harry's body seemed to have gotten paralyzed from horror when he saw a dozen or more flying sub human creatures battling it out in the far distance. The creatures had huge demonic chiropteran-like wings and were striking at the opposing side with their long black clawed fingers. Harry couldn't really make out the rest of the details but he knew that those creatures were dangerous and he had to get the bloody hell out of there before they see him. The Boy Who Lived turned around to make a quick getaway but was stopped by a shadowy figure blocking his only exit. Harry stood still as the thing started coming out of the shadow. First were its long black claws drenched with blood. Then it's huge dragon like talons triple the size of a human foot. Harry heard a low growl emitting from this thing coming towards him and he knew it was there to kill. Before the creature could reveal its full form, Harry woke up on his bed screaming with a pool of his own sweat beneath him. _

The lights turned on and the next thing he noticed was his roommates surrounding his bed. "What the hell is wrong with you Potter?" Blaise glared at Harry. "You nearly woke up the whole school with your annoying screams. Now look, I can't go back to bed now."

"Leave him alone Zabini!" Ron grabbed his still shaking friend and dragged him out of bed. "C'mon mate, let's bring you to the common room." The rest of the boys, except Slytherin, agreed to accompany them down to the room to ask Harry what had happened. Harry on the other hand didn't feel like talking and was too embarrassed to even say anything. "It's okay guys. I'm fine. Let's just go back to bed."

"But Harry, you were really freaking out earlier. Are you sure you're alright?" Justin Finch asked.

"Yes, it happens a lot. You don't need to worry. Let's all go back to bed okay?"

"If it happens a lot then I feel sorry for the rest of the pathetic Gryffindors that have to sleep in the same room as you." Draco said in annoyance. He was the only one in the room who refused to crowd around the Boy Wonder. "We can all thank Potter in the morning for ruining our sleep but for now, can you all just go back to your bed and forget this horrid night ever happened?"

"Oh sod off Malfoy. Just because you don't have a heart to care doesn't mean the rest of us doesn't either." Ron answered back while giving the blonde a dirty look.

"Oh save us the drama Weasel." Draco went back in his covers and turned his back to the crowd. "I don't know about the rest of you lot but I'm going back to sleep."

Deep down in the pit of Harry's soul, he hated to admit he felt a tiny bit thankful for Malfoy for trying to direct the concern away from him even though he did it in his regular bothersome Malfoy way. "Are you sure you're alright mate?" Ron asked again just in case.

"I'm fine Ron." Harry tried to smile at the other for reassurance. One by one everyone went back to their own beds and a few minutes later the lights turned off. Harry looked up at the dark ceiling and tried to think about the dream he just had. It seemed to have felt so realistic and this disturbed him. What would have happened if he didn't wake up? Would that sub human creature kill him without hesitation? Harry shivered at the thought. He was not going to be able to sleep at this rate.

At the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy closed his eyes as he replayed what had happened in his own nightmare. He had been dreaming of the same dream almost every night since they had gotten to Valcoria. He would be airborne and fighting off horde off Daemnakis and it would end with him being overpowered and falling down to earth. He always would wake before he could feel the hard ground but this one night it was different. In his dream was Potter and when Draco was plummeting to the ground after being struck by a sharp claw across his chest, he saw Potter through a broken glass window about to be slaughtered by _him, _his most hated Daemnaki. He didn't get a chance to see what had happened because Potter's screaming had woken him up. Draco rubbed his eyes and mentally cursed at himself. This was the first time the connections were starting to take effect. It wasn't supposed to happen this early in the beginning stages. He didn't know whether or not he will get used to the fact, since the ritual that summer, that he is magically bound to Harry's dreams, thoughts and soul. His _conjunx animae. _His soul mate.

(**AN**): Yay, another chapter up! We also finally find out why Draco was acting so weird these past few chapters. Details about it will be explained in the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed. No beta unfortunately.

Read and Review folks!


	6. Chapter 6: Demons

**Title: **The School of Valcoria

**Intro: **A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning: **A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated T for now, higher rating in future chapters. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up. Some characters that are a year older than the Golden Trio is the same age as them in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**AN: **Another chapter up! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews! No beta so bad grammar and spelling.

**Chapter 6: **Demons

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week had passed since the nightmare Draco had unwillingly shared with Harry. His subconscious was at a constant battle with itself and it made him absolutely miserable. Draco paced back and forth inside Valcoria's astronomy tower and kept thinking about different possibilities of delaying the bonding process. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Potter so he just had to get as far away from him as he could. It was the only way Draco could think clearly without Potter invading his mind every bloody minute.

"Out late tonight are we?" A familiar voice said, leaning against the doorframe of the tower.

Draco drew out his wand and pointed it towards the hooded figure. "What I am doing here is none of your business Demoriel."

Demoriel laughed and walked forward, the moonlight hitting every curve of his face. "Oh but it is young one. As one of my many tasks, I am supposed to keep an eye out for certain dirty half breed and his delicious smelling _conjunx animae_."

A tiny part of Draco, forcefully hidden in the pits of his soul, wanted to lash out and slaughter the hellion for talking about Potter. Draco, however, forced his usual cold mask on his face and made his way towards the door.

The blonde felt a whoosh of air and suddenly found Demoriel standing at the entrance once again. "Where do you think you're going?" The young demonic child said amused. He had no problem noticing how Draco was suppressing his other half's instincts.

"I'm going back to bed."

Demoriel laughed once again. "You can't escape being what you are. Although your blood is tainted by a repulsive human, you're still a part of us."

Draco breathed heavily through his nostrils and fisted his hands, his jaw clenching from anger. "It wasn't my choice to be like this. Do you honestly think I asked to be anything like a subhuman? Do you think I like having to force down my demonic instincts? Do you think it was my bloody choice to pick Potter as my soul mate? If it wasn't for that man I call father…"

"You father?" Demoriel sneered at Draco. "Your blood traitor of a father, who was once loyal to the High Daemnaki Lodoros, betrayed his own people. I agree, however, if it wasn't for your father then we wouldn't have an abomination like yourself walking on this earth right now."

"Why not kill me when you had gotten the chance?" Draco glared at the other, hand clutching tightly at his wand.

"I would have but unfortunately High Lodoros has some plans for you." Demoriel looked at Draco with such disgust. "You can't fight your demonic instincts any longer young one. Sooner or later you will have to submit. We wouldn't want your Harry Potter to go to waste now, do we? I mean, unless you are willing to hand him over to me, then so be it. I am due for a feeding in a couple of weeks and young Harry Potter's scent just would not leave my senses."

Without his control, Draco's eyes turned a ruby red as his demonic side started kicking in. He leaped at Demoriel and held him up against the wall by the collar of his school robes. "Do not talk about trying to claim my _conjunx animae_ in front of my face, Demoriel." Draco deeply growled, sharp teeth erupting from his mouth. "I will make sure to sever every inch of your body if you laid a finger on him. Do you understand?"

"Ah, that's the face I wanted to see." Demoriel said amused. "That's right young Draconis, release your demonic half. Do not suppress it." He coached on. "You'll eventually learn to accept that side of you."

The young Malfoy froze and stood there holding Demoriel until he noticed what he was doing. Draco started breathing hard as he slowly realized that he had released a little bit of his demonic powers. "No…" Draco said in shock. He had worked so hard to keep it suppressed but one mention of harming Potter had easily released it. Slowly, Draco started morphing back into his human self.

"Pathetic." Demoriel sneered as he pushed Draco away from him with such ease. The strength of the push caused the blonde to fly across the room, hitting his back against the stone wall of the astronomy tower. Draco's vision started to blur as the pain on his back and the back of his head started growing. The next thing he saw was blackness.

"I don't know what Lodoros sees in you, half breed." Demoriel looked down at the unconscious body of Draco. "To me, you are nothing but a parasite born from an unworthy Daemnaki. If it went my way, you and your father would have been long dead already." The demon walked out of the tower leaving the other boy behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Have you idiots seen Draco this morning?" Blaze reluctantly asked the people at the Hogwarts table during breakfast.

"First of all, why would we answer you if you just called us an idiot?" Ron took a bite of his toast. "Second of all, why do you think we care where that beastly ferret boy is?" A few at the table laughed.

Blaise raised his hands in defeat. "I don't know why I even bothered asking you lot." He and the rest of the Slytherin posse got up and left the grand hall.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't see Malfoy when I got up in the middle of the night to use to loo." Darius, from Ravenclaw, admitted. "I wonder where he went off to last night."

"Oh, who bloody cares? He just probably got caught walking around after curfew and is being held up in someone's office. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron and couldn't help the unfamiliar tugging feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach. "Uh, yea, sure mate."

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry swallowed as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. The truth was he felt horrible. Ever since he woke up he had gotten a weird sensation throughout his body that made him nauseous. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little ill at the moment." Harry got up with Ron doing the same. "I'm going to go to Madam Tesfa and see if she has any potions for my headache. No need to accompany me Ron."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No worries Ron. I'll meet you up for our next class, yea?"

Harry quickly left the grand hall clutching his stomach. He felt like he was going to hurl any minute. After a few more days of being in Valcoria, Harry and his friends had slowly gotten used to the floor plan of the school. There were still times where they would get lost but they had remembered the detour to the most important rooms, with the school infirmary being one of them. Harry rushed towards the infirmary but felt the sensation growing stronger as he was nearing the astronomy tower. He thought it was rather odd and was going to ignore it but the feeling was so great that it was hard to ignore. As he reached the steps leading to the top of the tower, he started contemplating with himself whether or not it was a good idea. Harry wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for anyways. At the end, his curiosity won and continued to suppress the growing headache he was getting.

The old wooden doors of the tower creaked loudly as Harry slowly opened it. The air smelled dusty and aged, as if the tower was built millenniums ago. The more The Boy Wonder walked the more he sensed that something was wrong. Harry wasn't sure what was telling him this but he felt he had to obey his instincts. As he reached one of the cathedral windows, he saw a lifeless figure curled on the floor. Harry gasped and ran towards it and was even more surprised that the figure had that familiar platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" Harry shakily said as he knelt by the Slytherin. He brushed some debris off of him and checked if he was breathing. With a sigh of relief at finding out that the ferret was still alive; Harry began to carefully turn Draco over so that his face wouldn't be on the floor anymore breathing in the dust. "What the hell happened?" He whispered to himself. _He's bleeding._

Draco lightly felt Harry's hand on his shoulder as he began to stir awake. The darkness diminishing as he slowly opened his eyes and the pain throughout his body began to disappear little by little. He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but he had guessed, from the light emitting from the window, that it was already morning. He wasn't exactly certain how Potter found his way to him but had a feeling it had to do something with the Daemnaki bond. Draco, however, wasn't the only one feeling the effects because Harry Potter felt the headache receding the more Draco stirred awake. Harry noticed this and he had questions that needed to be answered.

"Are you alright Malfoy? What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked, confused as ever.

"Nothing is going on Potter. You can let go of me now." Draco said in a strained and scratchy voice. He needed to drink something; his throat was dry as ever. All he wanted was for Potter to leave and forget he ever saw anything. The last thing he wanted was St. Potter digging his nose into things he wasn't suppose to and finding out his deepest darkest secret. He couldn't bear Potter being disgusted with him and possibly reject... _No!_ Draco though. He mentally shook his head and tried to force the feelings of the bond back to the furthest and most private part of his mind. He did not _care_ what bloody fucking Potter thought of him!

"No Malfoy. I need to take you to Madam Tesfa." Harry insisted, getting angry at the blonde's stubborn attitude. Draco slowly got up into a sitting position and almost failed at keeping his balance. His headache was going away alright but it was going away really slow.

"Why bother?" Draco turned his head towards Harry and looked straight into his eye. "Wouldn't you prefer that I die here anyways? You'll finally get rid of me."

Harry glared at the other. "Although you make me what to hex you every time you open that mouth of yours, I would never wish for a person to die. Killing someone, in my opinion, is the last option." Harry didn't notice but Draco's hard glare turned a soft for a few seconds before putting on the mask once again. "Now, you're going to tell me who did this to you or else."

"Or else what, Potter?"

"Merlin sakes Malfoy! Do you always have to be a stubborn git?"

"You're not my parental unit Potter, so do not think you could walk around demanding answers from me."

"You know what? I give up!" Harry started to stand. "Although the thought of it makes me puke, I was indeed trying to bloody help you. I don't know what had gotten into my head to think you were capable of being cooperative. Of course, you're still a tosser."

Draco watched as Harry headed for the door. His human side wanted to believe that this is what he had wanted. He should have been jumping for joy at seeing Harry leave but if he was to be truthful to himself, he didn't want him to go. His demonic emotions were too strong and overpowering since his human side was emotionally and physically frail at the moment.

"Wait Potter…" Draco mentally cursed at himself for being weak.

"What?" Harry turned around and crossed his arms looking quite annoyed.

"It will probably kill me to say this but…" Draco straightened his shoulders and raised his head a little higher as if showing Harry that he was still a dignified Malfoy. "… I do need your help." _Damn this!_ Draco said to himself. He hated having people see him so fragile.

Harry smirked at the boy before him. "Always will be a pompous bastard I see." He walked back to Draco and knelt beside him on the floor. Harry was about to help Malfoy up when he noticed something bizarre. "I think I'm starting to see things."

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked and started looking around the room.

"Your face..." Harry pointed at the side of Draco's face. "…I'm pretty sure it had cuts on it."

Draco quickly ran his hand on the part of his face where the cuts used to be. Potter was right, it was completely healed. Draco had to think of something fast. "Yes, well… I used _episkey _when you were leaving."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "I didn't hear you say it. Besides, you don't even have your wand."

_Curses!_ Draco thought. This was not going well at all. "I think…" Draco began but was cut off when someone from the doorway interrupted him.

"I think…" said the voice "… our little Draconis has a lot of explaining to do."

"Demoriel?" Harry looked curiously at the hooded figure in front of them. "What's going on here? Why are you here?"

"I think the right person to ask is the man right beside you." Demoriel smirked.

Draco glared at the Daemnaki. "There is _nothing_ to explain."

"You should be thankful to Harry Potter for finding you here. I was really hoping you would have accidentally died of blood loss or fatigue."

Harry quickly grabbed his wand. "It was you! You did this to him!"

"It's only my instinctive nature to get rid of parasites like him." Demoriel walked closer to the pair. "Of course if I was ordered to kill him then I would have done it ages ago… in a much more enjoyable way."

"Stay back!" Harry warned.

Demoriel grinned. "Such a good little _conjunx animae_…"

Draco's breath was almost caught in his throat. "A what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh? Did Draconis not tell you anything yet?"

"Don't…" Draco growled.

"A _conjunx animae_ is very important to our kind."

"Your kind?"

Demoriel shook his head. "I see that our half breed here didn't say anything at all, did he? Tisk tisk, Draconis."

"Do you know what a _Daemnaki_ is Harry Potter?" Demoriel could feel a slight demonic aura emitting from Draco.

Draco could feel the beast in him starting to grow. He tried to use all his willpower to suppress and calm it down. He didn't want to _change_. Not here. Not now. "Don't listen to him Potter." He said out of breath. Restraining the demon was taking up all his energy.

"What secrets are you two keeping from me?" Harry got up and backed away from both boys. "How do you know each other?"

"Your little friend and I are much more alike than you think Harry Potter. Draconis of course is only a half breed, born from a traitor that decided to bed a filthy human." Demoriel looked intensely at Harry. "We are _Daemnaki_. Children from the underworld, _Infernus._ We are demons." Demoriel raised a hand towards Harry and Harry's wand came flying out of his hands and ended up near Demoriel's feet.

"Stop!" A deep and strange growling voice erupted from Draco. "Do not speak Demoriel!"

Harry, wide eyed, spotted a being with bat like wings where Draco used to be. His eyes were an intense blood red and his skin was burnt tanned. It was approximately eight feet tall with claws that could rip apart human flesh with an easy swing. His shirt ripped in places where muscles grew and the whole backside ripped open where the wings erupted. It stood and growled at Demoriel, who just stood there looking entertained, not affected by the sharp fangs from the demon's mouth.

"Do not threaten me Draconis. Do remember that you are half…" Demoriel started morphing into the same creature in front of him. The difference was he was much bigger and looked more dangerous. His eyes were pure black, showing no white. His claws were black, long and a bit withered from constant use. His skin was a dark red color that showed off many battle scars on his muscular body that his robe barely covered. "… and I am pure." Demoriel growled back.

The beings, that was before Harry, looked oddly familiar. Slowly, he crept behind an old bookcase and carefully watched the demons. His heart was beating a million times a second and his mind was in jumbles. Harry wished he was dreaming. _Dream…_ Harry suddenly thought. That was when it hit him. These creatures… they were the same ones in his dream. Harry wanted to escape and fast but the entrance was blocked by Demoriel's demon form.

The little demon was the first to lash out at the much larger one. Demoriel countered it with ease and sent Draco screeching as a sharp claw lashed out at his face. Dark red blood oozed down Draco's demonic face and lunged at Demoriel once again. Harry cringed as he watched Draco fail each attack over and over again. He wanted to do something but his wand was out of each. Deep down inside he felt that he couldn't let Draco die like this.

Just then, Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards the tower. The two demons also heard and quickly morphed back into their human selves before the door swung open. Headmaster Dramugso stormed in the tower along with a few professors. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

Demoriel stood in from of the Headmaster angry and sweaty. His hair was ruffled and his robe ripped. "Just a misunderstanding that lead into a scuffle, Headmaster." Demoriel looked at Draco, who was on the floor bruised and worn from the quick shift back to human form. "He took offence to what I had said and decided it was alright to attack me. Of course I had to defend myself."

"I do not care who did what to whom. You two will be escorted to the infirmary for your wounds this instant! When you're healed, I am going to have to speak to all three of you. I do not accept violence in my school grounds. People who do so get punished."

"I didn't do anything Headmaster!" Harry protested.

"I'm ashamed of you Mr. Potter. You could have tried and prevented the fight from the beginning or told a teacher." The Headmaster shook his head and turned to leave the tower. Harry clenched his fist from anger. How in Merlin's name was he suppose to break up a fight between two enraged demons?

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Harry asked when he saw him being helped up by a professor.

"Does it look like I'm okay Potter? Are you dense?" Draco glared.

"None of that Mr. Malfoy. Come on, get up. You need to see Madam Tesfa." The professor lectured Draco.

Harry sighed in defeat and made his way towards his dormitory after everyone left. This was one fucked up day and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anybody what had happened. What would happen if words slipped out that they were living amongst demons? Harry could already imagine the chaos from the students who had no clue. He also had a feeling the teachers know something that he didn't. How could have they mistakenly allowed creatures like them roam around the school. Unless they knew from the beginning and felt that they trusted the school to be behaved? If that is the case then they have one bad apple from the group and he had something against Malfoy. Harry felt he had to dig deeper into this. He had an inkling feeling that this whole event was just a small part of something bigger that is about to happen.

He stepped in the common room and was quickly bombarded with questions from a worried Ron and Hermione.

"Where were you?"

"We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Did something happen?"

"You didn't show up for classes. I was so worried!"

"I'm fine."He assured them.

"What are you talking about Harry? You're dirty and you look absolutely horrible as if you've seen Snape naked or something."

"Ugh, thanks for that mental image Ron." Harry walked over to the couch and plopped down. He was tired and he had too many things going on through his head. He didn't feel like arguing with his two best friends at the moment.

"Hermione?"

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?"

"Do you know what _conjunx animae_ means?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I just heard it from somewhere and I thought I would ask you since you know a lot of old languages."

Hermione walked over and sat next to Harry. She looked at him in the eye. "_Conjunx animae_ is part of an old Latin language used for certain bonding rituals that magical creatures used a long ago. Basically, ancient magical creatures would call their life partners this. When I'm talking about life partner, I'm talking about their soul mate or bonded mate."

Harry paled and tried to swallow the huge lump that was forming in his throat. He suddenly realized he felt the same headache he felt earlier this morning. Demoriel had called him a _conjunx animae._ Was he Demoriel's mate? No, he thought. Deep down inside he knew it wasn't him. There was only one other person that could be it. Harry suddenly felt angry and sicker. This all made sense now. The strange sensations, the feeling of being watched, the relief of pain when being close, the headaches, the strange dream…

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands. _This isn't happening _he thought. His life was already fucked up and now Draco had made it ten times worse. How could he not say anything in the beginning? Did he expect that he wasn't going to find out? The more Harry thought of it the angrier he got. How dare that ferret pick him and not ask for his permission. It was clear Harry had no education about the history of bonding but he was too angry to think clearly. All he could think of was how he was going to avoid Malfoy for the rest of his life.

(**AN**): I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots of Draco and Harry interaction going on, yay!

Read and Review folks!


	7. Chapter 7: Strong Bond

**Title: **The School of Valcoria

**Intro: **A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning: **A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated T for now, higher rating in future chapters. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up. Some characters that are a year older than the Golden Trio is the same age as them in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**AN: **Very very late chapter update. Sorry for the wait everyone. I wanted to finish my other story first before I continued this. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 7:** Strong bond

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco was fuming, not only with Potter but with himself. The source of Draco's misery took every chance he got to avoid the Slytherin Prince with the best of his abilities. Of course one would think that it was Draco's dream come true but, unfortunately for Draco, it wasn't. It was frustrating that his _conjunx animae _kept avoiding him but it was more frustrating that he actually cared if he was being avoided or not. He was a Malfoy and he should have been pretty damn pleased with the avoidance. Draco groaned out loud and shifted on his bed so that he was facing the window. He couldn't sleep and it had been like this since the confrontation with Demoriel almost a week ago. Draco knew for a fact as to _why _Potter was avoiding him and it created more headaches for the young blonde. He had to figure something out somehow… or maybe he just had to explain himself to St. Potter.

"As if he'll be civil enough to converse with me." He whispered to himself. Who was he kidding? This was Harry bloody Potter he was talking about. They'd probably end up having a row before Draco could get a word out, knowing how Potter couldn't take news lightly.

"Merlin…" He groaned. "…This is more difficult than I thought." Someone in the room told him to shut up but he ignored them. Draco decided to lie in bed for another hour before he finally decided it was no use; he wasn't going to be able to sleep, yet again. The bond was getting stronger and he needed interaction with Potter whether he liked it or not. He hated feeling that way. The blonde got up and headed for the common room, slightly and unconsciously touching Harry's bed along the way. Perhaps a good book near the fire will soothe his mind and may finally get some deserved shuteye.

Draco was too busy looking for a book in the shelf and mumbling to himself about idiotic Gryffindors that he failed to hear another person flop himself down on the couch. Draco finally decided to read up on Valcoria's short history and made his way to the couch when he noticed he wasn't alone. Quickly, Draco pulled out his wand from his pajama pocket and pointed it at the person. He couldn't see who it was because their back was turned away from him. The blonde shook his head and put away his wand. He was too paranoid these days.

"That seat is taken." He said bluntly, slightly annoyed and ignoring the tugging feeling in his stomach.

"I don't see your name on it, Malfoy." The familiar voice said. Draco's heart almost skipped a beat.

He was almost afraid to walk around the couch to see who this person was. Draco didn't have to anyway because said person turned around and glared at him. "Explain. Everything."

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"Oh, you bloody know what I'm talking about Malfoy. I want you to explain everything to me before I decide to beat you to a bloody pulp for involving me in your problems."

"Manners Potter, learn them." He said irritated. Who was Potter to boss him around? "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Yes you do, especially when it has something to do with me."

Draco hoped the conversation wasn't going towards _that_ but of course Potter always had to butt in and know everyone's problems. He had no choice. It was now or never. Draco lifted his head up high in his most dignified Malfoy way and sat on the armchair next to the couch. "What do you want me to explain?"

Harry crossed his arms and continued to stare angrily at the blonde. He even scooted further on the couch away from Draco, which Draco pretended he didn't see. "What does this _conjunx animae_ have to do with me?" Harry almost yelled.

"Keep your voice down you imbecile." Draco growled. Last thing he wanted was the whole school knowing of his little secret.

"I will once you start explaining." Harry said even louder.

Harry was so maddening that Draco was very close to hexing him. "Now you want an explanation after you've pathetically tried to avoid me all week? Don't act like I didn't notice."

"Since when do you _care _if I avoid you or not?" Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" Draco paled. Oh great. He just _had_ to let that frustration slip right? "No… I meant…"

"Whatever, Malfoy. I don't need your damn explanation. All I know is that you failed to inform me about my involvement with this _conjunx animae_ crap. You can't go around picking who you want to make suffer for the rest of their lives."

"It's more complicated than that Potter!" He hissed. "I didn't choose you. Do you think I'll be dumb enough to choose someone like yourself? Please, spare me the hilarity in all this."

"Let me guess, the bond chose me?" Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco rubbed his forehead. "Yes, in a way."

"How?"

"Do you always want to know every damn detail Potter?" Draco's face was turning crimson from both embarrassment and anger. "I was put in a trance. This ritual determines who our bonded mates are. We get a vision of whom we are supposed to be with. Some Daemnaki's see a glimpse of their mate but spend their whole lifetime looking for them since their mates can be anywhere on earth. So it's pretty uncommon for a Daemnaki to actually be _with_ their mate. Unfortunately for me, mine was too close for comfort. Human no less."

"Isn't your mother human?"

"Yes Potter she is. That's why my father was shunned."

"What happens if they don't find their mate?"

"They'll spend their whole life looking." It was getting too difficult and personal for Draco to explain. He just wanted to bury himself in a hole and be rid of Potter for the rest of his life. "They can't be with anybody else. They could try but it never works out in the end. The closer the mate is the stronger the bond feels."

Harry gulped. He was at loss for words at the moment and didn't know what to say back. "Well, I despise you so how is that going to work out?" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Draco, for a quick second, felt hurt at hearing those words coming from Harry. He quickly brushed away those thoughts and forced himself to think that this is what he wanted to hear. "I'm not too keen on you either Potter. I don't know what sins I have committed in my past life to have you as my bonded mate. I'm thankful I still have my human side to keep me in line. You have no idea how difficult it is for me to suppress the urge."

Harry scooted even further away. "What urge?"

_To go over there and embrace you_ he thought sickly to himself. "It's nothing Potter. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Draco swallowed as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Conversing and being in close proximity to his bonded mate was making things very hard to suppress. He needed to leave the area before he decides to do something he'll regret. "I don't think so Potter. I'm not ready to tell you." He quickly got up and made his way towards the sleeping quarters.

"Malfoy…"

Draco swiftly turned around glared at Harry with almost pleading eyes. "Fuck sakes, Potter. Didn't you hear what I just said?" It had been almost a week with no contact. His inner demon was getting impatient. _Demoriel_ was getting impatient. Draco wasn't going to let that side win.

Harry saw that Draco was trembling and sweating as if he was forcefully holding himself back from something. He was too afraid to ask what. "Whatever." He watched Draco almost run out of the room. Harry was too angry to leave the common area so he decided he was going to sleep on the couch for the night. He just didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with a certain blonde. Harry decided he was going to get answers on his own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day Draco didn't show up for breakfast. Harry tried to convince himself that he just didn't give a damn but of course his curiosity always won. He looked around the grand hall in hopes to spot a certain Slytherin around the corner somewhere. However, instead, he met eyes with the Demoriel. It seemed like their demonic looking table was looking straight at him. Harry saw someone on their table whisper something to Demoriel and they both started laughing, in their own menacingly way, and continued to look towards Harry's table. The Boy Wonder finally tore his eyes away from them and sat wondering if they had to do with Draco's morning disappearance. _Since when do I care?_ He shook his head and tried to clear his mind away from Malfoy.

"Aren't you going to eat 'arry?" Ron asked with a mouthful of greasy bacon.

"Gross."

"Ronald, what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Hermione lectured her friend.

"Aw, c'mon 'mione, I'm just a hungry lad."

"Yes, and you can do it without showing us what you've chewed up. Anyways, are you boys excited about the Welcoming Ball this coming weekend? I can't believe it's that close already."

"It's this weekend?" Harry asked. He knew but he didn't want to admit to Hermione that he didn't give a rat's arse about some stupid ball. With the flop of a ball he had during the Triwizard Tournament, he doubts this one would be any better.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where have you boys been? Everyone was talking about it all week. You both should go hurry up and ask a girl to go with you."

Harry smirked, "Why Hermione, do you already have a date?"

She blushed and tried not to look at Ron as she spoke, "As a matter of fact I do. One of the Rapaz boys asked me and I said I would be glad to go with them."

"What?" Ron almost yelled. "But you don't know any of them. What if they're bad people Hermione?"

"Give it a rest, Ron. Can't you be at least happy for me?" She glared.

Ron was fuming. "No. I don't trust them. Look at them; they're a bunch of horny hormonal teenage boys! What if they take advantage of you?"

"Oh please. For your information, Eduardo is a gentleman."

Ron pointed and accusing spoon at Hermione. "So you both go by first name basis now, eh? That's it! C'mon Harry. We're finding dates."

"Wait…" was all Harry said before he was dragged off by his best friend.

Hermione sadly played with her food. "It's not like you'll have to courage to ask me anyways _Ronald._" She said under her breath.

"Ron, where are we going?" Harry said out of breath as they reached the table full of beautiful Beauxbatons girls.

"H-hello ladies." Ron stuttered. The girls at the table looked at them curiously. "Brigitte, do you, uh, want to go the ball with me? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to go. I'll understand if…"

"Sure." A girl with pretty honey blonde hair and attractive hazel eyes replied.

"… you have another date… wait, what?"

"I'll go with you."

Ron beamed and made sure Hermione was looking their way. Sure enough, the young Witch was and she wasn't at all too pleased. "That's great! Do happen to have a spare friend that can go with Harry?"

"Wait Ron, I don't plan on going to the…"

"Why yes, I do. My friend Eloise doesn't have a date. She'll love to go with Harry, right Eloise?"

Eloise, a girl with dark brown hair and aqua colored eyes, nodded and gave Harry an alluring wink, which Harry just falsely smiled at. This was not how things were suppose to happen. He was planning on staying in the rooms alone while everyone else snogged, danced, got wasted and shagged during the ball. Harry hated to think what the ferret would do if he found out he was going on a date with Eloise. _Since when did I start thinking of Malfoy's wellbeing? I can go to the ball with whomever I please. Malfoy can't stop me. He does not own me! _He smiled and tried to tell himself that this is the reality check Malfoy needed. Although, he couldn't suppress that little voice inside his head that this was a very _very_ bad idea. _Shut up_ Harry told himself.

"I'll be glad to escort you to the ball Eloise." He bowed. Brigitte and Eloise giggled while his best friend proudly patted him on the back. "Wow mate, this was the first time I've seen you so eager about a date."

"Well, I'm only a man right?" Harry winked at Eloise. The girl blushed and continued to giggle with Gabriel. _Oh gods_ Harry thought _who am I kidding?_

"Well, we'll see you around ladies." Ron waved at them and dragged Harry back to their seats.

"I didn't know the Weasel had it in him to ask a Beauxbatons girl out." Blaise joked. "You would have thought he and Harry were going to the ball together, all alone."

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Ron was about to walk over to Blaise and give him a piece of his mind when Harry stopped him.

"Ron, calm down. Don't listen to him. He's being a git on purpose."

"Of course St. Potter comes to the aide of his best friend, how romantic." Blaise drawled, slightly amused at the reddening face of Harry Potter.

"Shut your mouth Zabini. Do you even_ have_ a date?" Ron argued.

Blaise chuckled. "Why of course I do. Quite a looker too. Any more questions?" He looked around the table, stopped a second to look at his date and smirked. "I guess not. Class is about to start by the way." He gestured to his friends and they left the grand hall.

Draco, as Harry predicted, was nowhere to be seen during Potions. "Where's Malfoy?" He asked Pansy.

Pansy looked at him as if he grew another head. "Why are you talking to me Potter? And why the bloody hell would I tell you anything about Draconis? Stick your nose into someone else's business, half-blood."

"Nevermind. I almost forgot who I was talking to. I guess pugs don't understand the human language." Harry left her in the classroom with steam literally coming out of her ears.

Harry's curiously was eating him up. It wasn't like he cared or anything, he was just inquiring. He decided to skip lunch and search for his whereabouts. _He's probably just sulking on his bed_. His assumptions were wrong when he spotted the Slytherin Prince's bed unoccupied. Harry decided to search the astronomy tower next. _Why am I doing this? _He asked himself as he ascended the stairs. _It's probably that stupid bond playing all kinds of mind games with my brain._

Harry stopped in his tracks before reaching for the astronomy door. He heard voices on the other side. Carefully, Harry pressed his ear against the door and tried to make out what the voices were saying. His instincts knew that Draco was behind the door, he did feel that tingle sensation again.

"No, I won't take it!" A voice yelled. It was Malfoy's.

"Don't be so stubborn, Draconis." Demoriel spoke. "Be a good little demon and open your mouth."

There was a sound of scuffling on the other side of the door and Harry was seriously thinking if he should bust in and do_ something. _

"You want to play games Draconis? High Daemnaki Lodoros gave you a week to prove you can be one with your mate. You knew the consequences or is it that you don't care about the well being of your family?"

"Leave my family out of this." Draco growled. "Leave _him_ out of it. You want me? Then why don't you just kill me?"

"To me you're an abomination and a shame to our race but High Daemnaki Lodoros seem to think you posses more than that weak fight you showed me a week ago. You're pathetic. I want to kill you but we all can't get what we wish for."

"What does he want from me?"

"You're nothing more than an intriguing specimen to him. You're the only half breed we've had in a few hundred years or should I say, the only one to _survive_ this long. Half breeds are usually killed before their fifth birthday comes. I applaud your father for keeping you from us for that long. Now with you finding your _conjunx animae_ so quickly, High Lordoros is very curious what strength you can posses when Harry Potter fully accepts the bond. But of course you failed so you're going to drink this whether you like it or not."

"No! Take that away from me! I'm not going to turn over my human side!"

"Why not? It's suppressing your inner demon. It's keeping you from getting your _conjunx animae_. You need to lock it up inside your little pathetic brain so your real self can take over."

"I can't do that to him." Draco pleaded.

That was it. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He burst through the door and pointed his wand towards Demoriel. "Don't touch him." He threatened, putting himself in between the two boys.

"Har- Potter." Draco looked up at him surprised. "Get out of here Potter. You'll get killed."

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy." He saw that the blonde Slytherin was magically bound up against a banister. His eyes were a crimson red as he fought with himself to keep the beast tamed. "As for you…" He looked at Demoriel. "…leave him alone."

Demoriel laughed, "Now, this is interesting."

"Unbind him. Now." Harry pointed the wand towards Demoriel's throat.

The demon raised his arms up in amusement. "Alright, alright, I'll unbind him. Oh my, this _is_ getting rather interesting." With a flick of his finger, the snake like binds released Draco and evaporated into thin air. Draco hunched over from the pain of the binds and started to nurse his broken wrist.

"You won't get away with this." Harry threatened.

Demoriel walked over to the door. "Yes I will because if you tell anybody what happened here then _both_ of your families and friends will suffer the consequences. Now if you would pardon me, I have to inform High Lodoros about my little investigation." He closed the door behind him, laughing as he went down the stairs.

"Get up; we're going to report to the headmaster."

"Did you not hear him Potter?"

"If we inform them now then they could do something about it."

"Potter, you don't know how Daemnaki's think and work. They're barbarians. They're powerful. They have more influence on the Ministry than you think. They're suppose to be the Ministry's little dirty secret but it seems the Daemnaki's aren't keeping quiet any longer. I suppose it has to do something with the Dark Lord's rising."

"Then what the fuck are we suppose to do? Let Demoriel control us like his little puppets?" Harry sat on the ground next to Draco and rubbed his aching temples. This whole thing was getting out of hand and he _had_ to be involved, yet again. Harry glared at Draco and noticed that his eyes were still crimson. They were staring hungrily at Harry and it made the Boy Wonder very uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Harry." Draco started to crawl towards him. _Did he just call me Harry?_

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry questioned as he quickly shuffled back.

"You're so close I could almost smell you." Draco purred. "I want to be closer…"

"Malfoy, snap out of it!"

"…just a bit closer."

Harry was about to draw out his wand but it was too late. Draco pounced on him like a hungry lion and pinned him down on the floor. He leaned down and licked the sides of Harry's neck, causing the other to shiver at the touch.

"Stop, Malfoy!" Harry tried to struggle free from Draco's grip but the other's demonic strength was too much for the young Gryffindor.

"Harry, you're so delicious." Draco started kissing the side of Harry's face until his lips met with Harry's. Draco kissed him hungrily as if his life depended on it. He had suppressed it for too long. Draco should have known what would happen if he did. His demon side needed contact with his soul mate, badly.

Harry knew this wasn't Draco kissing him, it was his other self. But it didn't stop Harry from kneeing Draco's groin. The young Malfoy screamed in pain as knee hit his sensitive parts. He got off Harry and rolled around the ground holding his crotch.

"Serves you right." Harry spat, wiping furiously at his mouth.

"Bloody hell Potter!" Draco yelled. His eyes, Harry noted, was back to its silver color.

"Don't ever do that again…" Harry threatened.

Draco glared at Harry with venom in his eyes. "Do you honestly _think_ I wanted that to happen Potter? This is my curse. You have no _fucking_ clue how bloody hard it is to stay away from you. You don't know anything! You would never know how it feels like to have something else inside you _control_ your desires. It's pathetic. I hate myself more everyday for wanting you…" Draco couldn't go on anymore. He lay motionless on the dirty floor and stared at the ceiling. He was _not_ going to shed a tear in front of Potter.

"Leave me alone, Potter." He said. "Just leave."

"You're wrist is broken. We need to take you to the nurse."

Draco clenched and unclenched his hands. "No use. It's already healing on its own. I'll be better tomorrow."

"Listen Malfoy… I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your apology." Draco interrupted. The two boys were in silence for a few more minutes. Harry was too afraid to say something that will make Draco upset.

"If I had taken that potion… I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself." Draco whispered.

"He wants you to turn that bad?"

"Not exactly." Draco closed his eyes. "Demoriel knew you would come for me. He also knew that I was in need of… soul mate interaction. If I had drunk that and knowing you were only a few steps away, I would have done something I would regret forever. People would find out what I am and what I've done and he'll have an excuse to kill me. He's just using High Lordoros as an excuse."

Draco wanted so badly to reach over and touch Harry. "Now, please Potter. I need some time alone."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "There are many things you can do for me… never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"I know you don't like me and I know this will hurt my pride but is it possible if..." Draco couldn't believe he was going to say it. "… maybe we'll have more interactions with each other?"

Harry frowned at Draco. "You mean like that little stunt you pulled a few minutes ago?"

Draco's eyes widened. "No, no! Not that. I just need you to be close to me. Like how we are now. We don't have to touch that much. A simple touch of the arm a day I think will be fine. It'll tame it down, for now."

"I guess I can do that for you. It _is_ rather difficult seeing you like this." Harry did feel pity for him. "But that's how far we'll ever go."

"Don't pity me Potter and don't tell anybody what we are doing, that's including your uncivilized friends."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I will? Anyways, I have to go. How are we going to do this?"

"We can meet up here every night after dinner for thirty minutes."

"It seems like you already had this planned a while ago." Harry smirked.

"Shut up Potter. Now, get out and leave me alone." Draco had no strength to argue.

"Bastard." Harry mumbled before leaving the tower.

**AN: **Ah, the first Draco Harry physical contact. How lovely! Read and review lovely folks!


	8. Chapter 8: Routine

**Title: **The School of Valcoria

**Intro: **A few lucky students from the five chosen wizarding school will have a chance to participate in a transfer project to attend a new and rich school for a half a year. Will this short change affect how enemies see each other or will their rivalry grow? With the help of old friends and new, Harry will soon find out what his feelings are capable of doing.

**Warning: **A teeny tiny bit OOC in future chapters. Slash, of course. Draco/Harry pairings, other pairings yet to be revealed. Language. Rated T for now, higher rating in future chapters. Some things might not be accurate because I tend to make stuff up. Some characters that are a year older than the Golden Trio is the same age as them in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

**AN: **I'm back with this story that I had going a while ago. I haven't updated in a long time so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 8:** Routine

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been several days now that Draco and Harry started secretly meeting up in the Astronomy tower on a nightly basis. Harry's friends started getting worried and curious as to where The Boy Wonder was heading to during the evening after dinner. Harry's excuse was that he needed a nice and secluded place to study and work for his school papers. It was half the truth of course. He did in fact do all of that but there was a certain blonde that kept him company. What they had arranged was that Draco and Harry would lean against each other, back to back and go about their business for thirty or so minutes. No words had to be spoken but the silence was hard for Harry. From time to time he would try and strike up a conversation with Malfoy.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked.

Draco continued to look at his work. "Just something for Advance Potions, Potter." He was grateful that Potter agreed to do this much physical touching but Potter talked too bloody much.

Harry had finished his studies a while ago and still had ten minutes to kill. He sighed and continued to stare out the window. It was a beautiful night. The stars weren't shy. They were twinkling and so bright that it illuminated the lake with diamond like reflections. It was a shame he was sharing the majestic view with someone who he barely knew. As if on queue, Draco put down his school work and looked out the window as well. He could feel his soul mate's loneliness and his inner being just had to make it feel better, for his sake.

"It's hard to believe how many stars exist in our solar system let alone the universe." Draco said out loud for Harry to hear. Draco couldn't believe he was doing this but continued on anyways. Harry, who was still surprised that Malfoy was striking up a conversation with him, was lost for words. "Yeah." He replied back. "They usually aren't this active."

"I wouldn't know. Slytherins are stuck in a windowless dungeon. We don't have the privilege to do so." Draco couldn't help being snarky.

"Whatever Malfoy. Anyways, did you know the Welcoming Ball is tomorrow?" He tried to change the subject to avoid an argument.

"I don't know. Those events are irritating and a waste of time." The Slytherin Prince said as a matter of fact.

"I heard you're going with Pansy? Everyone was talking about it." Harry told Draco.

Draco rubbed his temples. Of course Pansy would make plans without his knowledge. "Curses, well I guess I am now." He was going to give Pansy a talk during breakfast tomorrow. Draco dreaded asking the question but he did anyways to satisfy his curiosity.

"Are you going Potter? I wouldn't be surprised if you went dateless." He smirked hoping secretly that the brunette would say no.

Harry shoved Draco with his elbow. "Shut up Malfoy. As a matter of fact I am going. With a Beauxbatons girl named Eloise. Thanks for asking." Harry glared at Draco. "You're assumptions were wrong, as always."

Draco shouldn't care but he did and he hated the fact. He sat there in silence trying to calm down whatever was causing him unnecessary jealousy. Of course it wouldn't let him "I suppose she only went with you because you're the Boy Who Lived? Am I right? Let me guess, your desperation to get a good shagging practically had you begging like a lustful dog." He snarled, not knowing why he was so angry.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned around and glared at the boy before him. "I didn't ask her to go with me. Anyways, it's none of your concern who I go with. You don't own me." Harry got up and looked at the time. "Seems like my thirty minutes are up." He spat at Draco. "Have fun tomorrow night with Pansy. Be careful though, I heard she carries around STD's like it's going out of business. I suggest you wear protection before you two fuck each other's brains out." He glared at Draco and stomped out of the Astronomy Tower. Draco cringed at what Potter had said. He wouldn't touch Pansy down there with a two meter pole whether he was bound to anyone or not.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry didn't want to go. He wanted to stay in his room and read a nice book by the fire. Of course his best friend wouldn't have it. "I wish I had another set of robes Harry." Ron said as he put the maroon colored robed up to his chest. "Do you think Brigitte will be put off with this outfit?"

"I don't think she cares Ron. I think she fancies you." Harry wasn't fibbing either. He had caught Brigitte giving Ron yearning looks.

Ron beamed "Do you think so Harry? Blimey, can you believe that? A Beauxbatons girl fancying a bloke like myself. I tell you Harry, it's these new muscles I've gained during the summer." Ron flexed in front of the mirror examining his physique.

Harry laughed almost forgetting he had to go on a date with a Beauxbatons girl too. "Are you excited Harry? Eloise is one fine lady. I actually heard a few Valcorian boys talking about how pretty she was." Ron smiled at this best friend. "I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he sees you with a beautiful girl while he's stuck with Pansy Parkinson."

"Yeah, I can't wait either." Harry tried not to sound too sarcastic.

"The girls said we should pick them up in fifteen minutes near their common room entrance. Hurry up and change Harry and please fix your hair. She might think you just rolled out of bed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry and Eloise entered the grand ballroom arm in arm with Ron and Brigitte right behind them. The sight was something else. It felt like an upscale night club rather than an elegant ball. The music was blaring, lights flashing, bodies grinding up on one another and students smuggling in alcoholic beverages. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.

"Let's dance." Eloise winked at Harry as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"I don't dance." Harry tried to say.

"Nonsense." Eloise said as she began to move her body with the beat of the music. Harry stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do. He felt a nudge to his right and saw Ron grinding against Brigitte and giving him a thumbs up. Harry sure as hell wished Hermione was far away from them. She might kill the red-head on the spot. The wizard had no choice and started to move with the music. Harry was so embarrassed and was thankful it was dim so people couldn't see him make a fool out of himself. "I need a drink." Harry mumbled to himself.

On the other side of the ballroom, sitting on one of the many plush couches, a very uncomfortable Slytherin was trying hard not to push Pansy off of him. He didn't want a lap dance at the moment. He could feel his _conjunx animae _nearby and despite trying to get Potter off his mind tonight, he was curious as to what he was doing. Draco got up, almost knocking Pansy to the floor, and lugged her to the dance floor.

After an hour, Harry had too much to drink already. One of the Rapaz boys successfully smuggled in bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and Harry was the first one to receive a glass. The Boy Wonder started to loosen up and started dancing along with Eloise, sometimes even as far as occasionally grinding up against her. He could thank the alcohol and Ron for the coaxing. He was finally having fun and enjoying himself. It wasn't that Eloise was on him like bear on honey. Harry couldn't give a rat's arse about what Eloise thought or did. All he knew was that he felt free dancing along to the trance like beat of the music. Harry was so preoccupied that he failed to feel the jealousy and hurt a few feet from him.

Draco could feel how blissful Harry felt and he was a tad bit jealous that it wasn't him that Potter was with. Feeling like a crushing school boy, Draco almost felt disgusted with what he has become. Draco kept telling himself that it was for the better that Potter was with Eloise. Maybe it would help the Slytherin cope with the feeling that he could never have Potter. Not fully, that is. But... it was a very difficult task. Potter was _his_ soul mate. No one else's.

The music suddenly changed to a slow romantic song. A lot of the single and dateless students groaned in disappointment as they made their way off the dance floor. The couples, on the other hand, smiled at one another as they wrapped their arms around each other while moving their bodies to the sound of the music.

Harry was about to leave because there was no way in hell he was going to get romantic with Eloise. The French girl grabbed him before he could escape and forcefully wrapped Harry's arms around her. Harry didn't want to look at her. It wasn't right. He didn't feel right. As he turned his head he was surprised to see Draco and Pansy slow dancing a few feet away. Harry, for some reason, couldn't take his eyes off the Slytherin prince and princess. He noticed how Pansy was pathetically ogling over Draco and it made him sick. Harry's drunken mind also felt sorry for Malfoy. He clearly wasn't enjoying himself.

Draco sighed and turned to see Potter staring right at him. The intent look Harry was giving him made him nervous and at the same time pleased. His insides felt mushy from the giddy feeling. It felt weird and different. Draco was sure it was his demon self playing dirty tricks on him again. Or was it? He wasn't sure anymore. His human self and his demon self seemed to have been fusing itself together without his knowing lately. Draco wasn't sure whether his thoughts and feelings were his or not any longer. The Malfoy heir shook his head from any thoughts _You're thinking too much Draco_.

"I'm finished." He told Pansy. "Let's get out of here." Without looking back, he dragged a very thrilled Pansy out of the ballroom. He needed to get away from Potter before his whole being succumbed to his unusual thoughts.

Harry frowned. _Where are they going? _He thought. The strange feeling of protectiveness crept over him. _That tramp better not do anything. _His drunken self thought. His eyes followed the retreating couple. "What's wrong Harry?" Eloise asked, concerned.

"Nothing." He let go of Eloise. "I have to go."

"But Harry, the night's not over!" She yelled after him. Harry ignored her and continued on his mission to find Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco and Pansy were sitting at a concrete bench in one of the outdoor gardens. It might have been a beautiful scenario but Draco was with Parkinson and she was anything but beautiful.

"It was nice of you to take me somewhere quiet and private." Pansy cooed into Draco's ear.

Draco had his face in his hands. "I'm not in the mood Pans." He mumbled.

"Sure you are Draconis. Why else would you have taken me here?" She teased.

Draco looked at her and was about to say something but was struck with an idea, an idea that he was for sure going to regret later. He leaned in and kissed Pansy. Maybe kissing her would miraculously diminish the feelings he had for Potter. Of course that idea was the most idiotic thing he ever did because not only did his feelings for Potter not go away, he was kissing Pansy and he felt absolutely horrid. He quickly parted from the lustful girl and apologized.

"No need to apologize Draconis, I want it. I need it." Pansy's hand began snaking up Draco's leg up to his crotch. She squeezed him and licked his ear.

"Stop it Pansy. Not now."

"Why Draco?" She stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "Is there another girl you're interested in?"

"No..." He lied. _I was never interested in you in the first place._ "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Then let me clear your mind. Let me satisfy you." She almost begged.

Just then a drunken Harry Potter interrupted the couple by stumbling in through a bush nearby. "Woops." He chuckled. "Don't mind me, just trying to take a whiz."

"Potter," Pansy shrieked. "That's bloody disgusting. Leave!"

"Listen here woman, when you have to go you have to go." He said as he began to unzip his trousers.

"Filthy half-blood, no manners! C'mon Draco, we're leaving." Pansy was about to drag Draco away but the blonde wasn't budging.

"I'm staying Pans."

"Why? Bloody fucking Potter is a few yards away about to expose his fucking pecker for the whole world to see and it doesn't bother you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't care what the fuck Potter is doing. What's important is I'm left alone. Seriously Pansy, I'll meet you at the common room okay? I should be there in a few."

"You better. You've been acting very strange lately Draconis Malfoy and I'm getting to the bottom of it."

"Thanks for the concern." He said under his breath as she left fuming.

Draco heard Harry laughing in the distance. "That was great. Should have seen the look on her face. Total revulsion."

"What are you doing here Potter?"

Harry walked towards Draco and sat next to him, arms touching. "I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure your daily dose of 'me' is overdue for tonight. Besides, I just saved your arse." Harry slurred.

"Stop being conceited Potter. I'm perfectly fine."

"Hey, I made a promise didn't I? Plus, I could tell you're not. I sensed it." He looked at Draco and smiled.

"Don't praise yourself too much Potter." It took Draco a lot of willpower not to jump Harry then and there.

"I'm serious. I bloody fucking felt it." Harry's joyful state was slowly getting replaced by annoyance. "Tell me; is this part of the bond? That I start to feel how you feel? Because that's fucking creepy and I don't like it!" Harry almost yelled.

"Keep it down Potter." Draco hissed.

"Nobody is fucking here Malfoy. Who gives a damn? My life is screwed anyways. Who would have thought that I would start tolerating you? Even as far as worrying about you? Am I going crazy Malfoy? Tell me!" Harry was starting to get really angry.

"You're drunk Potter. I'm going to take you to your bed." He got up and started to pull Harry behind him.

"To my bed, huh? So you can take advantage of me? I wouldn't be surprised. I mean you practically almost raped me back at the tower."

Draco turned around and slapped Harry. "How dare you." He sneered.

Harry staggered backwards holding his cheek. "What the hell Malfoy?!"

"How dare you think I will stoop that low? What do you think of me? I would... I would never do that to... never mind. I'm taking you back. Don't fucking talk to me ever again."

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said but he was upset and old rivalries were hard to let go. Harry wanted to apologize but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day Harry Potter woke up with the biggest hangover ever. He rubbed his aching forehead and tried to recollect what had happened last night. He wished he hadn't because he could slightly remember bits and pieces of what had happened and the sharp stinging on his right cheek was still there.

**AN:** I could never get enough of a moody Draco. I hope you enjoyed the read. Read and review folks!


End file.
